GENERACION '91 Vuelta a clases
by Mix Zero 6
Summary: Continuacion del Fic GENERACION '91, que se encuentra entre los Crossovers.
1. Comentarios

**ACLARACION:**

**Primero y principal, los personajes de Los Rugrats pertenecen a la cadena de dibujos animados de NICKELODEON y a sus respectivos creadores. Y los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog pertenecen a la corporación de videojuegos SEGA y a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Todo lo que yo escriba es solo un "agregado" de mi imaginación.**

**(GENERACION '91) Vuelta a clases**

Continuación del Fic, escrito por mí, "GENERACION '91", que se encuentra entre los Crossovers de Rugrats y Sonic The Hedgehog. Probablemente quienes no leyeron el otro Fic, no están guiados en lo que paso, asi que si quieren leerlo antes de leer este, se encuentra entre los Crossovers de Rugrats y Sonic The Hedgehog.

**TRAMA**

Ahora Tommy, Dil, Carlitos, Kimy, Phily, Lily, Angélica y Susie, regresan a la escuela para vivir sus divertidas y entretenidas aventuras, pero esta vez, no estarán solos. Ahora Sonic (Sonikku Hedgehog), Colas (Miles Prower), Amy (Amy Rose), Nudillos (Knuckles Equidna) y Crema (Cream Rabbit), se unen a Tommy y sus amigos para vivir junto con ellos lo que es ser y disfrutar de la juventud escolar.

Pero al llegar a clases, la confusión surge en las mentes de Sonic y sus amigos. Para ellos esto es un nuevo mundo, y una vida que jamás habían vivido antes. Pero con la ayuda de Tommy y sus amigos, podrán aclarar todas sus dudas, y comprender cual es su rol, su estilo y sus amistades, en este mundo en el cual la escuela, la diversión, la familia y la amistad, son las cosas más importantes que uno podría tener.

**(GENERACION '91) Vuelta a clases**


	2. Vuelta a clases  Parte 1

**Aclaraciones: **

**Fox: **Raza de Colas.

**Echidna: **Raza de Nudillos.

**Rabbit: **Raza de Crema.

**Hedgehog: **Raza de Sonic y Amy.

**Comienza el Fic!**

_... Mientras corren... Tommy y Sonic se miran mutuamente... y se sonríen..._

_... Luego miran nuevamente al frente sonriendo... y corren... en dirección... hacia donde estaba el sol..._

- HEY! – les grita Angélica!.

Tommy y Sonic se detienen repentinamente, se dan vuelta y la miran confundidos!.

- ESPERENNOS! – les dice Angélica!.

- SI! – agrega Nudillos – ACASO CREEN QUE VAMOS A IR CORRIENDO COMO LOCOS DETRÁS DE USTEDES? – les pregunta – NO ESTAMOS CORRIENDO LA MARATON!.

Todos los chicos comienzan a reír.

Tommy y Sonic se miran, y se sonríen avergonzados.

**(GENERACION '91) Vuelta a clases**

**Parte 1**

Después de un rato caminando.

Los chicos iban caminando por la acera.

- Y como es su escuela? – les pregunta Colas mientras caminan.

- Si! Como es? – le pregunta Amy.

- Es bonita? – pregunta Crema viendo a Carlitos.

- Bueno es...

- Aburrida! – dice Phily!.

- No tanto! – dice Lily!.

- Pues... es muy agradable – le responde Carlitos sonriendo.

- Tienes razón en eso hermanito – le dice Kimy.

- La mayoría de las veces – agrega Susie – A veces, sentirás que la escuela es un verdadero infierno! – les dice riéndose. Colas, Sonic, Amy, Nudillos y Crema la miran preocupados por su comentario – Eh... No lo tomen tan enserio – les dice nerviosa.

Angélica ve una oportunidad de asustarlos – Si!... La escuela puede ser terrible! – les dice en un tono aterrador, pero Tommy y los demás se dan cuenta de sus intenciones, y la miran algo enojados – Si masticas goma de macar en la clase, y los profesores te ven, te la quitan de la boca! La inflan con fuerza frente a ti! Forman un globo que te cubre toda la cabeza! Flotas hasta el techo del salón, y el globo explota dejándote pegado al techo! – les dice, y ve que Sonic y sus amigos la miran asombrados – Y no te despegan del techo, hasta el día siguiente...

Sonic, Colas, Amy, Nudillos y Crema miran a Angélica. Y Angélica los mira esperando su reacción...

- ... Eh... – dice Sonic.

Angélica lo mira esperando su reacción...

- ... Que es una Goma de mascar? – le pregunta Colas!.

Angélica cambia su cara de sonrisa a una de desilusión!.

Tommy y los demás comienzan a reír! – JAJA! Tal parece que tu plan no dio resultado Angélica! – le dice Susie riéndose con los demás! Angélica la mira algo enojada.

Comienzan a caminar nuevamente.

- Pues aunque no hagan eso, aun así creo que el solo hecho de estudiar es aterrador – dice Nudillos algo nervioso.

- Tu nervioso? – le pregunta Sonic sonriendo.

- Pero si luces como todo un Nerd! Como puedes estar nervioso de estudiar? – le pregunta Angélica burlonamente al ver su ropa y sus anteojos.

- QUE NO SOY UN NERD! – le grita Nudillos enojado! – Cuando llegue a esa escuela, averiguare porque estoy vestido de esta manera! – les dice.

Tommy mira al frente, y ve algo que lo hace sonreír – Hablando de escuela, allí esta! – les dice.

Tommy y los demás siguen caminando hacia la puerta de la escuela sonriendo como si nada, mientras que Sonic, Colas, Amy, Nudillos y Crema se quedan parados, viendo la escuela desde afuera, mientras varios chicos y chicas también entraban.

-… Esta es su escuela? – pregunta Sonic viéndola asombrado!.

-Pues no esta nada mal! – dice Amy sonriendo!.

-Es muy bonita! – dice Crema alegremente!.

-Espero que tengan una biblioteca así entiendo mas este mundo – dice Colas sonriendo mientras observa la escuela.

-Cielos… - dice Nudillos algo nervioso.

-Que ocurre Nudillos? – le pregunta Sonic.

-… Es la primera vez que vengo aquí… Y por alguna razón estoy muy nervioso de entrar… - responde Nudillos muy nervioso.

Sonic y los demás, lo miran muy sorprendidos por lo que había dicho.

-… Wow… - dice Sonic.

-HEY! – se escucha que alguien los llama. Luego miran hacia la puerta de la escuela, y ven a Dil llamándolos – QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? – les pregunta.

Sonic mira a los demás – De acuerdo… Entramos? – les pregunta sonriendo.

Y Sonic, Colas, Amy, Nudillos y Crema caminan hacia la puerta de la escuela. Cuando pasan por la estatua del fundador, la observan un momento, mientras siguen su camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando abren la puerta, quedan ensordecidos por todo el ruido, y sorprendidos al ver la gran cantidad de chicos que se encontraban en el lugar. Chicos que se encontraban corriendo por el corredor, chicos que se encontraban platicando en grupos, y otros que guardaban cosas en sus casilleros.

Sonic, Colas, Amy, Nudillos y Crema se quedan inmóviles en la puerta, viendo todo, muy sorprendidos.

Tommy y Kimy corren hacia ellos – Vengan! – les dice Tommy sonriendo.

-Les mostraremos toda la escuela – les dice Kimy sonriendo.

Pero, el timbre comienza a sonar.

Todos los chicos que estaban en el corredor, corren a sus salones.

-Que fue eso? – pregunta Sonic.

Tommy ve a los chicos correr a sus clases.

Carlitos corre hacia el – Vamos a clases o nos regañaran! – le dice.

Tommy mira a Sonic – Ese fue el timbre de entrada, cuando suene, tenemos que entrar a clases – le aclara Tommy.

-Dejaremos eso de enseñarles la escuela para el recreo – les dice Kimy – Ahora vallamos a clases.

Tommy y los demás comienzan a irse – Esperen!... – les dice Sonic…

Tommy y los demás se detienen y voltean a verlos – Rápido o entraremos tarde! – les dice Tommy.

-En que clase estamos?... – les pregunta Colas.

-Estamos todos en la misma clase o… - dice Amy.

Tommy mira a los demás algo confundido…

-Tienen razón – dice Susie.

-Estaran con alguno de nosotros? – pregunta Lily.

-Eso lo averiguaremos – dice Tommy, y luego mira a Sonic y a los demás – Hagamos esto, Tu Sonic, Amy y Nudillos, vengan con Phily, Lily y Yo a nuestra clase. Tu Colas y Crema vallan con Dil.

-Conmigo? – le pregunta Dil muy confundido a su hermano.

-Tal vez alguno de ellos este en tu misma clase – le responde Tommy – De acuerdo, vamos o llegaremos tarde! – les dice Tommy.

Angélica y Susie corren a su clase y Carlitos y Kimy a la suya.

-Vamos! – les dice Dil sonriendo a Colas y Crema, quienes lo siguen, para ir a su clase.

-De acuerdo, vengan con nosotros – les dice Tommy a Sonic, Amy y Nudillos, quienes lo siguen junto con Phily y Lily.

Angélica y Susie llegan a su clase y entran, Carlitos y Kimy llegan a la suyo y también entran, Dil abre la puerta de su clase y entra junto con Colas y Crema.

Y Tommy, Phily y Lily llegan a su clase, y entran junto con Sonic, Amy y Nudillos.

**Continuara…**

**Fin de la Parte 1! Espero los haya entretenido! Al igual que mi primer Fic Generación '91. Mi principal propósito, es entretener a los demás! Saludos! : )**


	3. Parte 2

**ACLARACION: EL FIC PASARA A LA SECCION DE CROSSOVERS DE RUGRATS A PARTIR DE LA PARTE 3.**

* * *

**Parte 2**

Angélica y Susie entran a su clase, y ven a todos sentados en sus butacas, pero esta vez, ven algunas caras nuevas.

- Hay muchos nuevos en la clase – dice Susie sorprendida.

- Es verdad… - dice Angélica.

- Hola Angélica! – dice una voz. Angélica voltea hacia otro lado, y ve a Harold sentado en una de las butacas que estaban al fondo!.

Angélica lo mira algo cansada – Pues ahí otros que ya cansan de verlos.

-Señoritas podrían dejar de observar a todos en la clase y sentarse en sus asientos? – les pregunta una voz.

Angélica y Susie voltean y ven a la profesora viéndolas algo enojada.

-Ah! Si por supuesto, Jeje – se ríe Angélica algo nerviosa y ve a la profesora quien la sigue viendo algo enojada – Uy.

Angélica se sienta en la butaca delantera de una de las filas, y Susie se sienta detrás de ella.

- Bueno, ahora seguiré explicándoles… - la profesora comienza a explicar, y Angélica ya se aburre y se apoya contra la butaca, y luego ve a un joven de cabello marrón claro corto que llama su atención!.

- Ah! - dice Angélica emocionada al verlo sentado delante de otra fila, pero no estaban cerca, ya que había otra fila en medio de ellos, pero la butaca delantera que separaba a Angélica y a él, estaba vacía.

- Angélica que ocurre? – le pregunta Susie en voz baja – Acaso no se te había pasado tu obsesión por él?.

-Si… Pero ahora que soy más joven otra vez! "pero igual de bella" Creo que el amor volvió – dice mientras lo mira fijamente, con un gran aire de enamoramiento – Además ahora Harold no está sentado entre nosotros – dice viendo la butaca vacía entre ella y el joven.

Susie mira a Angélica, quien lo seguía observando, y comienza a mover su cabeza en signo de negación como diciendo… "pobre Angélica"…

Mientras tanto.

Carlitos y Kimy entran a su clase, y ven al profesor tratando de sacarle goma de mascar del cabello a Zeta con mucha dificultad, y ven a los demás chicos sentados en sus butacas hablando entre ellos.

-Bueno, las cosas no cambiaron tanto – dice Kimy viéndolos.

- Si – dice Carlitos – Solo algunas caras nuevas – dice mientras ve a un zorro gordo de cabello rojo con rulos, a una rubia de cabello largo, a un Equidna de cabello purpura largo, y a una coneja de cabello anaranjado enrulado y largo.

Kimy mira a su profesor tratando de sacarle la goma de mascar del cabello a Zeta – Perdón por entrar tarde a clases profesor – le dice.

-No se preocupen chicos – les dice el profesor mientras sigue tratando de sacarle la goma de mascar del cabello a Zeta – La clase aun no ha comenzado, y como verán el alumno Zeta reventó su goma de mascar en su frente y se le quedo pegada en todo el cabello, y estoy tratando de sacársela – dice mientras trata de quitársela.

- Hola Kimy – le dice Zeta sonriendo avergonzado mientras el profesor trata de quitarle la goma de mascar.

- Hola Zeta – le dice Kimy sonriendo. Carlitos mira a Kimy, y se da cuenta que Kimy mira a Zeta con cariño.

- Podría tomarme un rato esto – dice el profesor mientras trata de sacarle la goma de mascar.

- Podrías echarnos una mano Kimy? – le pregunta Zeta sonriendo avergonzado.

- Seguro – le dice Kimy sonriendo, y va a ayudar al profesor a quitarle la goma de mascar a Zeta.

Carlitos los mira – Bueno… Al menos las cosas entre ellos dos no ha cambiado – dice sonriendo.

-Hola Carlitos - se escucha la voz de una chica. Carlitos se da vuelta, y ve a dos chicas saludándolo con una sonrisa, una de cabello marrón enrulado, y otra de cabello rubio y lacio.

Carlitos las mira, y les sonríe algo nervioso mientras se acomoda el cabello.

Mientras tanto.

Tommy, Sonic, Amy, Phily, Lily y Nudillos entran a su clase, y ven al director Pang Born dando clases!.

Tommy, Phily y Lily se detienen bruscamente, y hacen que Sonic, Amy y Nudillos también se detengan!.

El Director voltea a verlos, y los mira algo enojado – Oh Oh… - dice Tommy algo nervioso.

El director se acerca a ellos viéndolos fijamente, mientras que Tommy, Phily y Lily lo miran muy nerviosos, pero Sonic, Amy y Nudillos lo miran sin entender que ocurría.

El director acerca su rostro a Tommy, quien lo mira muy nervioso - … El horario de clases comenzó hace cinco minutos – le dice viéndolo fijamente.

- Eh… Lo sentimos mucho Director Pang Born! – le dice Tommy muy nervioso.

- Si, lo sentimos! – le dice Phily igual de nervioso.

- Solo nos tardamos porque todos tuvimos que ir al baño y… - el Director mira fijamente a Lily - … Eh…

- … Ya siéntense – les dice el director.

Tommy, Phily y Lily se sientan rápidamente en sus butacas, mientras que Amy y Nudillos van tranquilamente.

-Ven Amy siéntate conmigo – le dice Lily sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – le dice Amy y se sienta junto a ella.

- Nudillos tu conmigo! – le dice Phily.

- Seguro – le dice Nudillos y se sienta junto con él.

Todos los chicos de la clase lo miran muy confundidos.

- Nudillos? – pregunta un chico de cabello marrón a un zorro de cabello rubio que estaba sentado junto a él.

- Si, que hace el aquí? – le pregunta el zorro.

Sonic va tranquilamente a sentarse, pero el Director le pone la mano enfrente del camino.

Sonic lo mira… y el director se acerca y lo mira fijamente - … Te estoy observando Hedgehog… - le dice el Director viéndolo fijamente.

Sonic lo mira confundido - … De acuerdo… - le dice muy confundido.

-… Bien… - le dice el Director – Ahora ve a sentarte.

Sonic va y se sienta junto a Tommy.

De repente, alguien abre la puerta rápidamente!. Todos lo ven, y era Colas!.

-Eh… Perdón por entrar tarde a clases… - le dice viendo al director.

- Colas que haces aquí? – le pregunta Sonic viéndolo muy confundido!.

- Señor Prower… - dice el Director viéndolo sorprendido – Me extraña esta actitud de su parte!.

- Lo siento mucho Profesor – le dice Colas. Luego mira a toda la clase, mientras que Sonic, Amy y Nudillos lo siguen viendo asombrados por su presencia allí – Y… Donde me siento yo? – pregunta Colas.

- Pues podría sentarse en el lugar del señor Equidna! – dice el Director viendo a Nudillos fijamente.

- Que? – pregunta Nudillos viéndolo confundido.

- Si es que se decide a volver a su respectiva clase – finaliza el director.

- A mi clase? – pregunta Nudillos confundido, Phily lo mira – Acaso esta no es mi clase? – le pregunta al Director muy sorprendido!.

- Acaso está jugando conmigo? – le pregunta el Director viéndolo enojado – Usted ha estado más tiempo en esta escuela que estos chicos – dice señalando a toda la clase - Asi que porque no vuelve a su clase? – le pregunta el director viéndolo fijamente.

- Que? – pregunta Amy viendo a Nudillos muy confundida.

- Que ha estado más tiempo que nosotros? – pregunta Sonic muy confundió viendo a Nudillos.

Tommy ve a Sonic – Tal parece que Nudillos es mayor que nosotros… – le dice a Sonic en voz baja, quien lo mira muy asombrado.

Nudillos no sabía que decir – Ah… Eh...

-Nudillos tu eres mayor que nosotros – le dice Phily en voz baja, y Nudillos lo mira muy sorprendido.

Lily lo piensa un momento, y luego mira al director – Director Nudillos está en la misma clase que Angélica? – le pregunta Lily.

-QUE? – pregunta Nudillos viendo muy nervioso a Lily! Y Sonic se ríe a escondidas mientras observa la expresión de asombro de Nudillos.

- Acaso usted también esta olvidadiza señorita Deville? – le pregunta el Director viéndola algo enojado – Pues si, asi es.

- QUE? – le pregunta Nudillos viendo al Director muy nervioso!.

Amy se ríe un poco a escondidas – Pobre Nudillos – dice Amy sonriendo, y Lily la mira también riéndose a escondidas.

-Asi que puede salir del asiento del señor Prower e ir a su clase? – le dice el director viendo a Nudillos, quien aun no lo podía creer!.

Nudillos se levanta de asiento, aturdido por la noticia de que estaba en la misma clase junto con Angélica!.

-Nudillos no es para tanto – le dice Phily.

Nudillos no le responde, y va hacia la puerta – Perdón Nudillos – le dice Colas, y Nudillos pasa por al lado sin responderle, y sale de la clase, aun aturdido!.

El Director cierra la puerta – Ya puede tomar asiento Prower – le dice sonriendo a Colas.

Colas lo mira algo confundido, y luego va y se sienta junto a Phily – Colas que haces aquí? – le pregunta Sonic rápidamente en voz baja viéndolo sorprendido.

-Silencio – se escucha la voz del director.

- Estoy con ustedes Sonic – le dice Colas en voz baja, mientras que Amy y Lily los escuchan atentamente – Tengo la misma edad que tú!.

- QUE? – le preguntan Sonic y Amy viéndolo impresionados por lo que había dicho!.

- Silencio! – dice el Director firmemente. Todos se quedan callados – Prower hoy está actuando muy extraño – le dice el Director viendo a Colas, quien le sonríe algo nervioso. Luego mira a Sonic – Pero usted Hedgehog… - dice y se acerca Sonic, quien lo mira muy confundido – No me extraña en lo más mínimo su actitud de rebelde – dice viéndolo fijamente, y Sonic le sonríe algo nervioso.

El director mira hacia el pizarrón – De acuerdo, comenzaremos con la clase…

Phily y Colas miran al director, y luego Phily mira a Colas – Colas que paso? – le pregunta en voz baja.

-Me dijeron que estoy con ustedes – le responde Colas en voz baja.

- Si pero cómo? Que paso? – le pregunta Phily en voz baja.

- Cuando llegue a la clase junto con Crema y Dil…

_Flash back_

_Dil, Colas y Crema llegan a la puerta de la clase._

_-Ok! – dice Dil, y mira a Colas y Crema – Esta es mi clase… - Crema y Colas miran a Dil, y mueven la cabeza - … Ok entremos! – dice Dil._

_Dil abre la puerta y entra junto con Colas y Crema._

_Al entrar, ven a la profesora dando clases, y a los demás chicos sentados en sus butacas _

– _Dil, Crema ya me extrañaba que aun no habían llegado! – dice la profesora viéndolos sonriendo._

_-Perdón profesora! – le dice Dil._

_-Si perdón! – agrega Crema._

_- Tomen asiento – les dice la profesora sonriendo, y Dil y Crema se sientan juntos _

– _Eh… - dice Colas desde la puerta._

_-COLAS! – dicen dos chicas Fox, pero de cabello marrón oscuro largo y enrulado, eran Mellizas!._

_- Que haces aquí? – le pregunta una de ellas._

_Colas las mira algo confundido – Eh… - Colas mira a la profesora nuevamente – Donde me siento yo? – le pregunta señalándose._

_-Tú? – le pregunta la profesora viéndolo muy confundida - … Colas este año tú no estás mas en mi clase – le aclara la profesora. Colas la mira sin poder creerlo – Ve con Tommy y Sonic o dirán que llegaste tarde – le dice sonriendo._

_Fin Flash back_

-Ah! – dice Phily en voz baja – Así que eso paso!.

- Si pero eso me extraña mucho! – le aclara Colas en voz baja – Yo soy menor que Sonic y Amy, y tal parece… que aquí yo tengo la misma edad que ellos! Y Nudillos es mayor que nosotros! – le dice en voz baja muy sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, en la otra clase.

La profesora seguía hablando, y Angélica no le prestaba nada de atención mientras seguía viendo a Sean.

De repente alguien abre la puerta, Angélica no le presta atención y seguía viendo

-Valla señor Equidna! – dice la profesora.

- QUE? – pregunta Angélica muy sorprendida viendo hacia la puerta, y ve a Nudillos!.

- Hasta que decidió unírsenos! – dice la profesora sonriendo.

Nudillos la mira, y luego cierra la puerta.

-El mejor alumno de la clase no podía faltar! – le dice la profesora sonriendo, mientras Nudillos pasa por al lado de Angélica, quien lo veía muy sorprendida, y se detiene frente a la profesora. La profesora lo mira – Tome asiento.

Nudillos mira la butaca vacía que estaba entre Angélica y y se sienta en ella.

Angélica se da cuenta que ya no podía ver a - Oye que crees que haces? – le pregunta Angélica en voz baja viéndolo muy enojada!.

-Hola Nudillos – le dice sonriendo.

- Eh… Hola – lo saluda Nudillos sin mucho interés.

- Nudillos que haces aquí? – le pregunta Susie que estaba sentada detrás de Angélica, quien veía a Nudillos muy enojada!.

- Si! Y porque te sientes entre Sean y yo? – le pregunta Angélica muy enojada! – Ahora no está Harold pero esta alguien peor!.

- Estoy con ustedes – le responde Nudillos – Tal parece que siempre estuve con ustedes desde que use pañales.

- QUE? – le pregunta Angélica muy sorprendida!.

- SHH! – los calla la profesora.

Angélica la mira y se calla, y luego Nudillos y ella se miran muy enojados – No puedo creer que tenga que aguantarte en la clase también – dice Angélica en voz baja viéndolo muy enojada!.

-Lo mismo digo – le dice Nudillos en voz baja muy enojado – Aguantarte a ti además de estudiar, me siento como en el infierno!.

Y Susie, quien estaba detrás de ellos, los mira algo "cansada" de sus peleas.

* * *

Después de un largo rato, en la clase de Tommy.

El Director estaba explicando un tema que parecía inexplicable, y Sonic estaba apoyado contra el banco, muy aburrido.

Tommy mira a Sonic – Sonic siéntate derecho o el Director te regañara – le advierte en voz baja.

Sonic mira a Tommy algo aburrido, y se pone derecho en su silla.

Amy y Lily estaban sentadas escuchando al Director.

-Todas las clases son así de… Aburridas? – le pregunta Amy en voz baja a Lily.

Lily mira al Director mientras explica – Mmm… Si – le responde.

Phily estaba que se dormía sobre su butaca, mientras que Colas, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el Director!.

De repente, el timbre suena!.

-Bueno chicos, terminamos con la clase de hoy – les dice el Director – Pueden ir a la Cafetería.

Todos los chicos se levantan de sus butacas rápidamente! Y salen de la clase.

El Director sale detrás de ellos, pero Tommy, Sonic, Phily, Lily, Amy y Colas quedan dentro de la clase.

- Así que aquí, Colas tiene nuestra edad – dice Amy viendo a Colas, y Colas le sonríe.

- Estoy sorprendido de que ahora tengas nuestra misma edad – le dice Sonic viéndolo sonriendo.

- Si – dice Colas algo avergonzado.

- Genial! – dice Sonic.

Sonic mira a Lily - Cielos, todas las clases son así? – le pregunta Sonic a Lily.

- Si – le responde Lily – Pero ya se acostumbraran – le dice sonriendo.

- Pues a mí me va a costar – le dice Sonic agarrándose la cabeza.

- A mi me gusto – dice Colas.

- TE GUSTO? – le preguntan todos muy sorprendidos!.

- Si, una clase interesante – les responde Colas sonriendo.

Todos lo miran en silencio…

- … Nerd – dice Phily con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oye Oye! – dice Colas viendo a Phily algo molesto.

- Bueno – dice Tommy, y todos lo miran – Hora de ir a la Cafetería... Tienen dinero? – les pregunta a Sonic, Amy y Colas.

- No se – dice Colas.

Sonic, Amy y Colas meten sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí tengo algo – dice Sonic sacando un puñado de billetes!.

Tommy, Phily y Lily miran todo su dinero impresionados! – Eh… Bueno si, pero no necesitas tanto – le dice Tommy algo nervioso.

-… Préstame un poco – le dice Phily estirando su mano, y Lily se la golpea – Auch! – dice Phily acariciándose la mano.

- Yo también tengo un poco – dice Colas sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo.

- Yo también – dice Amy sacando unos billetes.

- Bueno vamos que ya me ataco el hambre! – dice Phily!.

- Si a mi también – dice Amy – Quiero probar los platillos que sirven aquí! – dice emocionada.

Tommy, Phily y Lily se miran, recuerdan la comida de la cafetería, y se sonríen algo nerviosos.

-Bueno, vamos a comer – dice Lily.

Todos comienzan a salir de la clase.

Sonic se detiene en la puerta de la clase - Yo aun me pregunto porque uso esta ropa – dice viendo su ropa, su chaqueta de cuero negro, sus pantalones oscuros, y sus botas oscuras.

Phily lo ve, y regresa con el - Tal vez en la cafetería lo averigües – le dice Phily – Ahora apresúrate o se acabara la comida! – dice empujándolo por la espalda!.

* * *

**Fin Parte 2!**

**Que otras sorpresas los esperaran en la Cafetería?**

**Espero los haya entretenido! Saludos : )**


	4. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

Ya en la cafetería.

Muchos chicos ya estaban sentados en las mesas comiendo, y a la distancia, se puede ver a Phily, Sonic, Colas y Amy en la fila para tomar la comida.

Sonic mira a la cocinera, y esta lo ve a el, y le sonríe. Sonic le devuelve la sonrisa, algo nervioso.

Amy mira todas las cosas que había para tomar. Estira la mano para tomar una comida, pero luego ve otra y estira su mano hacia ella, y no podía decidirse, y se queda mirándola algo pensativa.

-Que esperan? Tomen lo que gusten! – les dice Phily mientras mete la mano en su plato, toma unos fideos y los come con la mano.

-Ew – lo mira Amy con asco por lo que hacía. Phily la mira, y le sonríe, con la boca escurriendo salsa!.

Colas mira a Phily, y luego mira nuevamente la comida –… Creo que tomare lo mismo – dice eligiendo los fideos y sirviéndolos en su plato.

Sonic mira las comidas, y ve una hamburguesa – Tomare esto, se ve rico – dice Sonic, y toma la hamburguesa.

-Elegiste bien! – le dice Phily con un pulgar arriba.

Amy ve a Sonic, y mira nuevamente las comidas, y ve una porción de torta de chocolate, con bañado rozado, con pequeños corazones de gomita. Amy sonríe, y lo toma.

Después de eso, caminan hacia una de las mesas, donde ya estaban sentados Tommy y Lily.

Antes de llegar, el Director se para frente a Sonic...

… El Director lo mira con una mirada vijiladora, y Sonic parecía no entender...

… El Director se señala sus ojos, y luego señala a Sonic… Y Sonic, quien no comprendía, lo mira confundido y hace lo mismo que él, y lo señala a él!.

El Director se enoja un poco – Te estaré vigilando Hedgehog – le dice y se aleja.

Sonic lo mira alejarse, muy confundido.

Luego, Sonic toma asiento en la mesa junto con ellos. Colas al lado de Phily junto con Lily y Tommy, y Sonic frente a ellos al lado de Amy.

Phily mira a Lily, y le abre la boca, haciendo que Lily vea la comida masticada de él!.

-Phily basta! – le dice Lily poniendo su mano y mirando hacia otro lado muy asqueada!.

Sonic prueba la Hamburguesa - … No está nada mal – dice sonriendo.

Luego, Carlitos y Kimy aparecen.

-Hey! – les dice Colas sonriendo al verlos llegar.

- Entonces… Como estuvo su primer clase? – les pregunta Kimy.

- Horrible – dicen Amy y Sonic.

- Interesante – le dice Colas.

Todos quedan en silencio…

-… Nerd – dice Phily.

- Uy! Ya cállate! – le dice Colas algo enojado.

Carlitos se sienta al lado de Amy, y Kimy se sienta al lado de Sonic.

Luego, escuchan a unas voces familiares discutiendo, se dan vuelta, y ven a Angélica, Susie y Nudillos acercarse.

-Suficiente con que vallamos a la misma escuela y ahora resulta que también estamos en la misma clase! – le decía Angélica muy enojada a Nudillos!.

- Pues yo tampoco estoy contento! – le dice Nudillos enojado!.

- Aquí nos separamos, ADIOS! – le dice Angélica muy enojada, y se aleja!.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos! – les dice Susie sonriendo y también se va, en otra dirección.

Nudillos se sienta junto a Tommy. Tommy lo mira - … Que sorpresa no? - le pregunta.

-Ja!... Sorpresa – dice Nudillos algo enojado. Nudillos se saca sus anteojos, pero se enoja al ver que sin ellos veía todo borroso, y se los vuelve a poner –… No puedo creer que esto me este pasando – dice mirando su plato de comida.

- No te preocupes Nudillos – le dice Lily para que se sienta mejor.

- Si, yo también uso lentes y no es para tanto – le dice Carlitos sonriendo.

Nudillos lo mira –… No es eso… Es que antes tenía una gran fuerza, y me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera… - … Todos lo mira… - … Y ahora tengo que estar aquí y... Y ni siquiera puedo ver si no uso estos anteojos…

Todos lo miran comprendiéndolo…

- Ya tranquilízate Nudillos – le dice Sonic - Y prueba tu comida! – le dice sonriendo.

- … Si… Creo que me tengo que tranquilizar – le dice Nudillos sonriendo.

Nudillos toma el tenedor para probar los fideos, y antes de que pueda tocarla, una mano le arrebata su bandeja de la mesa!.

Nudillos mira a la persona, y ve a un chico rubio con su bandeja, probando su comida!.

-Que… haces? – le pregunta Nudillos algo paralizado.

El chico lo mira con la boca salpicada de salsa - Que?... Ya sabes que los lunes, miércoles y viernes tu comida es mía! – le dice y sigue comiendo.

Nudillos lo observa impactado.

En otra mesa, Angélica estaba sentada con sus amigas.

- Otra vez Nudillos – dice una de las chicas que estaba en la mesa de Angélica cuando ve a Nudillos.

Angélica se voltea, y ve a ese chico comiendo la comida de Nudillos.

- Eso ya se convirtió en rutina – agrega otra de las chicas.

- Quien es ese chico? – le pregunta Amy en voz baja a Lily.

- No lo sé… Pero es guapo – dice Lily observándolo sonriendo. Phily la mira, y se da cuenta de cómo mira a ese chico, y entonces voltea y comienza a mirarlo algo enojado.

Nudillos lo seguía observando, aun impactado – Problemas – le dice Sonic en voz baja a Tommy.

Nudillos se pone de pie frente a el, y lo mira aun impresionado.

-Qué? Quieres pelear? – le pregunta el chico con la boca llena viéndolo sin mucho interés.

Inmediatamente, Nudillos lo toma de la remera con fuerza y lo acerca a él!. El chico lo mira muy asustado! – Escúchame idiota hoy no estoy de humor y mucho menos para que una sabandija como tu venga y me quite mi comida así que si no quieres que te de una paliza ve y tráeme otra bandeja, entendido? – le pregunta Nudillos viéndolo fijamente.

-Eh si si! – le dice el chico muy nervioso!. Nudillos lo suelta el chico deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y va a buscar otra!.

En la otra mesa, Angélica y sus amigas lo miran - Wow – dice Angélica viendo a Nudillos.

Nudillos lo mira alejarse a buscar la otra bandeja, se da vuelta, y se sienta otra vez en la mesa.

-Jaja! Bien Nudillos! – le dice Sonic.

Nudillos lo mira, y le sonríe – Eso estuvo genial amigo! – dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltean a ver, y ven a tres chicos con ropa similar a la de Nudillos y con grandes lentes!. Uno tenía el cabello marrón corto, usaba pantalones marrones, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con líneas marrones. El otro, era un Rabbit (conejo) De cabello anaranjado, pantalones marrones, zapatos grandes y marrones oscuro, y una camisa blanca, y tenía frenos en los dientes. El otro, era un chico que parecía menor que ellos, de cabello oscuro, con una camisa blanca, con pantalones marrones, y unos zapatos oscuros, no usaba lentes.

Nudillos los mira sorprendido - … Eh… Quienes son ustedes? – les pregunta.

- JAJA! Que gracioso! – le dice el chico Rabbit, salpicando saliva sobre Nudillos! Quien se cubre con sus manos!.

- Como sea – le dice el chico de cabello marron, y se acerca a él – Que haces con ellos? Ven y siéntate con nosotros – le dice en voz baja.

Nudillos lo mira confundido un momento, pero piensa que tal vez, entienda quien es él en la escuela...

Nudillos se voltea y mira a los chicos - … Eh… Me sentare... con ellos… Si? – les dice.

Todos lo miran algo confundidos - ... Eh… Si! No hay problema – le dice Tommy sonriendo.

Los demás miran muy confundidos a Tommy, y Nudillos toma su bandeja, se levanta de la mesa y se va con esos chicos.

… Todos se quedan viéndolos alejarse…

-… Eso fue raro… - dice Phily.

De repente, Sonic escucha que alguien lo llama. Sonic voltea, y Kimy y Amy también. Sonic ve a un chico de cabello verde erizado, que usaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas marrones, se podría decir que usaba ropa similar a la que usaba Sonic, sentado en la mesa detrás de ellos.

-Quien es él? – pregunta Sonic viéndolo confundido.

- Zeta – le dice Kimy en voz baja.

- Que? Zeta qué? – le pregunta Sonic en voz baja muy confundido.

- Se llama Zeta – le responde Kimy en voz baja.

- Oh! – le dice Sonic al comprender.

Sonic mira a Zeta, Sonic se señala, y Zeta le asiente con la cabeza.

Sonic se pone de pie, y va hacia donde estaba Zeta. Kimy y Amy se quedan viéndolo.

-Eh… Si… Zeta? – le dice Sonic algo nervioso.

- Oye, porque esos nervios eh? – le pregunta Zeta – Viejo… que hacen tu y Kimy junto con ellos? – le dice en voz baja a Sonic, quien se sorprende al haberlo oído – De hecho, que hacen todos ustedes juntos? No se dan cuenta que todos en la cafetería los están mirando?.

- Que? – Sonic voltea, y ve a los chicos de las otras mesas, viendo a la mesa en donde estaban Tommy, Colas y todos los demás, y murmurándose cosas al oído.

- Acaso… nosotros… - … Sonic queda muy pensativo…

- Dile a Kimy que venga aquí también, traigan su comida – le dice Zeta.

Sonic aun estaba algo pensativo - … De… De acuerdo – le dice.

Tras de ellos, Kimy y Amy aun los seguían observando.

- Me pregunto de que estarán hablando esos dos - dice Amy sin quitarles los ojos de encima, y luego ve a Zeta – Ese chico parece rudo.

Kimy sonríe por ese comentario y mira a Amy - A veces las apariencias engañan – luego mira nuevamente a Zeta, mientras que Sonic se dirigía a ella – Su nombre es Zeta, y es un buen chico – Agrega Kimy.

Sonic va a la mesa donde estaba sentado y toma su bandeja – Adonde vas? – le pregunta Amy.

Sonic se acerca a Kimy – Toma tu bandeja y ven conmigo – le dice al oído.

- Qué? – le pregunta en voz baja, muy confundida - Eh… De acuerdo.

- Que? Pero… - les dice Amy.

Kimy toma su bandeja, se levanta y se va junto con Sonic.

Sonic y Kimy se sientan en la mesa frente a Zeta – De esto estaba hablando! Saludo Rockero! – les dice Zeta sonriendo y estirando su mano hacia arriba sobre la mesa.

… Sonic y Kimy se quedan callados viendo la mano de Zeta, muy confundidos…

-Oh… No me digan que ya se olvidaron del nuevo saludo que les mostré ayer – les dice Zeta viéndolos…

… Sonic y Kimy lo miran muy confundidos…

-… De acuerdo, se los enseñare de nuevo - les dice Zeta sonriendo.

Mientras, Amy aun los seguía observando, luego voltea, y ve a Nudillos sentado en otra mesa junto con aquellos chicos, y luego se voltea nuevamente, y ve a Sonic sentado con Zeta y Kimy… Amy se da cuenta, de que aquí las cosas son distintas - … Que está pasando?...

* * *

**Fin Parte 3! **

"**Aquí, las cosas son distintas".**

**Espero los haya entretenido! Saludos! : )**


	5. Parte 4

**Hola, y BIENVENIDOS A 2011! AÑO DEL 20TH ANNIVERSARY DE LOS RUGRATS Y SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

**Quien diria que ya casi pasaron 20 años?**

* * *

**Parte 4**

Luego, una chica de cabello rubio y rizado y otra de cabello castaño claro con aspecto asiático, pasan cerca de la mesa, y ven a Amy.

Ambas se detienen – Amy? – le pregunta la chica rubia.

Amy se da vuelta y la mira – Eh… Si?.

-O sea, que haces aquí?... Y con… - la chica mira a Phily, que la ve, y le sonríe escurriendo salsa de su boca! - … ellos?...

Amy la mira algo confundida, y trata de pensar en que responderle – "_Cielos, seguro ellas tienen algo que ver conmigo. Sera mejor que responda algo rápido e inteligente sino pensaran que estoy loca" – _piensa Amy -Eh… Nada, jeje, solo me llamaron para preguntarme algo y vine.

Tommy, Carlitos, Colas, Phily y Lily la miran sorprendidos.

La chica rubia la mira un momento - … De acuerdo… Ya les respondiste? Ya puedes venir con nosotras?.

-Seguro – le dice Amy sonriendo algo nerviosa. Amy toma su bandeja y mira a Tommy y los demás – Bueno, espero que ya recuerden… Eso… que… me preguntaron! Jeje – les dice riéndose algo nerviosa. Amy se levanta de la mesa, y se va con esas chicas.

- … Esas chicas… no estaban en la escuela, o sí? – pregunta Lily.

- No – le responde Carlitos.

- Tampoco esos chicos que están con Nudillos – agrega Phily.

- Eso quiere decir que varias cosas cambiaron, incluyendo mi edad – agrega Colas.

- …Tal parece que ahora hay chicos nuevos… - dice Tommy.

La chica de cabello castaño mira a Tommy y a los demás sentados en la mesa – Que hacías con ellos? – le pregunta a Amy en voz baja mientras se sientan en una mesa más alejada.

-Si! – agrega la chica rubia en voz baja – Ellos no son populares, recuerda que tenemos que estar juntas si es que queremos pasar la popularidad que tiene Pickles!.

- Pickles? – Amy voltea y mira a Tommy – Tommy Pickles?.

Las chicas se quedan viéndola en silencio, y comienzan a reírse! – Tommy Pickles? JAJA! Que graciosa eres! – le dice la chica rubia mientras se ríe!.

-Para qué queremos superar la popularidad de Tommy? – le dice la chica de cabello castaño mientras se ríe!.

Amy se queda viéndolas en silencio, muy confundida.

Ambas comienzan a dejar de reír – Ah, qué risa que me dio – le dice la chica rubia parando de reír.

-Amy no bromees – le dice la chica de cabello castaño - Tenemos que ser más populares que Angélica!.

Amy no lo podía creer! - ANGELICA? – les pregunta Amy sorprendida. Amy voltea, y ve a Angélica en otra mesa sentada con otras chicas - … Angélica es popular?.

-Lo es – le responde la chica rubia.

- Oh vamos "Jenny"! Seamos razonables, no es súper popular, y por eso aun podemos superar su reputación! – le dice la chica de cabello castaño.

- De acuerdo "Akumi", pero aun así no será nada fácil! – le dice la chica rubia.

- _"Jenny y Akumi" _– piensa Amy – _"Así se llaman!"._

- Tenemos que ir, "de a poco" – le dice Jenny a Akumi.

De repente, una joven Hedgehog de cabello roza corto y rizado viene corriendo y se para frente a ellas!.

-Por favor Akumi, Jenny! Quiero formar parte del grupo! – les dice la joven Hedgehog.

Akumi mira a Jenny, y Jenny mira a la joven Hedgehog – Ya te dijimos que esperes al año siguiente, aun no tienes la edad para llevar a cabo lo que tratamos de hacer – le dice Jenny.

-Si la tengo! – le dice la joven Hedgehog!. Luego mira a Amy - … Por favor Amy!...

Amy no sabía que decir! Entonces decidió seguirle la corriente a Jenny y Akumi - … Eh… Lo siento, pero tienes que esperar…

-No quiero esperar! – le grita muy enfadada la joven Hedgehog de cabello rosa rizado! Y Amy se queda viéndola completamente sorprendida!. Luego, la joven Hedgehog se aleja muy enfadada…

- … Cielos Amy… - le dice Akumi.

Amy aun seguía viendo a la joven Hedgehog alejarse – Eh? Qué? Qué pasa?.

-… No puedo creer lo que Akari se parece a ti! – le dice Akumi!.

- Akari? – le pregunta Amy.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo! – le dice Jenny a Akumi, y ambas comienzan a reírse!.

Mientras, Amy las mira muy confundida - … De que están hablando?...

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Tommy, Carlitos, Colas, Phily y Lily, miran a Amy.

**-**Hola chicos – les dicen Dil y Crema acercándose caminando.

- Donde estaban ustedes dos? – les pregunta Tommy.

De repente, Colas, quien estaba observando a Tommy, es golpeado por una bola de papel que le arrojan!.

-Auch! Pero que… - Colas se voltea, y ve a las dos chicas Fox que estaban en la clase de Dil!.

Ambas se estaban riendo desde otra mesa – Jaja! Colas!.

Colas las mira muy confundido, y algo enojado – Pero quienes son esas dos chicas? – pregunta algo enojado!, luego mira a Dil – Dil dime!.

-No sé! – le responde Dil – A mí también me molestaban en la clase! Porque no le preguntas a Crema? Ellas hablaron con ella! – le comenta Dil.

- Crema! – le dice Colas viéndola!.

- No se quienes son! – le dice Crema – Son gemelas, y creo que son mis amigas! – le aclara Crema.

- Tus amigas? – le pregunta Colas impresionado!.

- Si! – le responde Crema…

_Flash back_

_La clase había terminado._

_Crema y Dil estaban saliendo de la clase – Oye Crema – se escucha la voz de una chica._

_Dil y Crema se detienen, se dan vuelta y ven a ambas chicas Fox – Eh… Si? – les pregunta Crema._

_-Vas a ir a nuestra casa después de la escuela? – le pregunta una de ellas._

_- … Eh… - Crema no sabía que responder - … Si… Seguro…_

_- Genial! – le dice la otra – Esta noche esta el capitulo en el que Ricky finalmente se le declara a Emily! – le dice muy emocionada!._

_- Si! Qué emoción! – le dice la otra también muy emocionada!._

_Crema se queda viéndolas bastante confundida, y Dil, quien estaba parado en la puerta esperando a Crema, observa todo – Cielos!._

_Fin flash back_

-Pero no sé cuáles son sus nombres – le aclara Crema – Pero si su dirección!.

- En serio? – le pregunta Colas.

- Si – le responde Crema, y saca un papel con una dirección – Si voy a ir a su casa tengo que saber donde viven – le comenta Crema sonriendo.

- Pero… Como las convenciste de que te la den? – le pregunta Colas.

- Les dije bromeando si se acuerdan en que calle vivían, ellas se rieron, me dijeron "Acaso crees que somos olvidadizas" Entonces tomaron el papel y la escribieron – le aclara Crema.

- Genial… Pero… Esto no me sirve, quiero saber sus nombres! – le aclara Colas.

Colas deja el papel sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados, y Phily y Lily ven el papel, y quedan muy sorprendidos!.

- Después averiguare sus nombres – le dice Crema.

- Esta… - dice Lily mirando el papel muy sorprendida.

- Eh?... Qué? – le pregunta Colas.

- Esta… Esta dirección es vecina nuestra! – dice Phily!.

- QUE? – le pregunta todos sorprendidos!.

- Acaso nosotros ya no somos los vecinos de ustedes? – les pregunta Tommy señalándose él y Dil!.

- No, ustedes siguen siéndolo, supongo – les aclara Lily – Son nuestras vecinas, pero del otro lado!.

Todos quedan muy sorprendidos!.

De repente, una bola de papel golpea a Tommy en la cabeza – Que pasa? – pregunta muy confundido. Luego se da vuelta para ver quien había sido, y un gran bollo de Espaguetis con salsa lo golpea en la cara!.

Dil, Colas, Lily, Phily, Crema y Carlitos no lo podía creer!.

Tommy no reacciona del asombro, y cuando se le escurren los espaguetis de la cara, ve a un chico de cabello rojo y a una chica Fox de cabello purpura corto que estaban en la mesa detrás de ellos riéndose de Tommy!.

Tommy no lo podía creer! - … Que…

De repente, el timbre para volver a clases suena.

-Hora de volver a clases – dice Dil. Tommy se limpia la cara rápidamente.

En la otra mesa.

-A clases otra vez – dice Zeta – Vamos Kimy.

- De acuerdo – le dice Kimy sonriendo.

- Nos vemos luego viejo – le dice Zeta sonriéndole a Sonic apuntándole con sus dedos.

Sonic le sonríe – Nos vemos!.

En otra mesa.

-Amy nos vemos luego, recuerda "Ser populares!" – le dice Jenny sonriendo mientras se va con Akumi.

- "Ser… - Amy las ve alejarse - …populares" – dice sin mucho entusiasmo…

En otra mesa.

-Bueno, Jeje, me tengo que ir a clases – le dice Nudillos a esos chicos – No vemos luego eh… - Nudillos señala al chico de cabello marrón corto – Ron – señala al chico Rabbit – Jeremy – Nudillos señala al chico de cabello oscuro – Y… Roberto.

Nudillos se levanta de la mesa y se va - Nos vemos luego Nudillos! – le dice Jeremy!.

-Recuerda que después te jugare la revancha en el Ajedrez! – le dice Ron – No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente!.

Nudillos lo mira confundido un momento - … Seguro… – le dice sonriendo.

Mientras sale de la cafetería, Nudillos ve a Angélica, quien lo ve, y lo ignora!. Nudillos se enoja un poco, y mientras sigue su camino hacia la clase por los pasillos, ve a Susie.

Susie se acerca a él – Y? – le pregunta – Que descubriste de ti?.

Nudillos respira profundamente – Pues tal parece que pertenezco al club de Ajedrez, que estudio mucho, que había un chico que me tomaba de tonto y me quito la comida en la cafetería pero en seguida lo puse en su lugar, y también QUE SOY UN NERD! – le responde!.

-Nerd? Jaja, no tienes porque llamarte así – le dice Susie sonriendo.

Nudillos la mira – Pero lo soy!.

-Solo tenias otros gustos, solo los tontos que se creen más llaman así a otros chicos – le dice Susie sonriendo – Además, tú sigues siendo el mismo, o no?...

… Nudillos queda muy pensativo, y ambos siguen su camino hacia la clase…

Mientras, Tommy estaba muy pensativo mientras va a clases, y recuerda lo que paso en la Cafetería - … _"Porque paso eso?"… - _se pregunta…

* * *

Afuera de la escuela, todo era silencio, hasta que se oye que suena un timbre…

… El silencio seguía… Hasta que de repente, las puertas se abren y todos los chicos salen de la escuela, hablando, corriendo, y riéndose!…

Una vez que todos salen, y se alejan de la escuela, esperando disfrutar del resto del día, otros chicos, salen últimos, y se quedan parados en las puertas de la escuela. Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos, Colas, Kimy, Amy, Lily, Crema, Phily, Nudillos, Dil, Angélica y Susie

-Bueno… - dice Tommy.

- Y ahora a donde?... – pregunta Sonic.

- Yo? A mi casa, nos vemos luego – les dice Angélica y se va.

- Yo también, adiós chicos! – les dice Susie y se va.

- Hermano yo iré a ver si nada cambio en nuestra casa – le dice Dil viendo a Tommy.

- Seguro? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Eh, sí, eso de que varias cosas cambiaron me puso algo nervioso, y… Nos vemos! – le dice Dil, y se va.

… Todos ven como Dil se aleja corriendo…

Ahora quedaban Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos, Colas, Kimy, Amy, Lily, Crema, Phily y Nudillos.

Luego, ven a unos chicos pasar frente a la escuela, tomando unas malteadas.

- … Que tal si vamos al Java Lava? – pregunta Kimy.

- Buena idea – le dice Amy sonriendo.

- Bueno, si es que existe – les dice Carlitos algo nervioso.

Todos quedan algo nerviosos después de ese comentario.

* * *

Más tarde.

Todos se encontraban viendo un enorme letrero, que decía "Java Lava".

… Todos lo miraban en silencio…

-… Entramos? – pregunta Sonic…

Kimy y Carlitos se acercan y abren la puerta… No había nadie dentro.

-Entren – les dice Kimy en voz baja.

* * *

**Fin parte 5!**

**Que habrá pasado con el Java Lava? Que cambio?**

**Acaso, habrá un nuevo dueño?**

**Espero los haya entretenido! Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y que la pasen muy bien en este nuevo año! : ) **


	6. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

Todos entran lentamente y en silencio al Java Lava….

... Todos se quedan parados viendo a su alrededor…

-… Todo parece igual… - dice Lily en voz baja.

- Eso parece… - dice Carlitos en voz baja…

- Esperen! - les dice Tommy y todos se detienen - Ese Sistema de Sonido... - Tommy señala una maquina de pasar musica que parecia ultimo modelo! - ... No estaba o si?...

- No - responde Kimy - Papa siempre quizo poner una pero son muy costosas!.

- Cielos esto talvez ya no les pertenezca a nuestros padres, mejor vamonos - dice Carlitos algo nervioso mientras retrocede rapidamente hacia la puerta.

De repente! Escuchan el sonido de un plato quebrándose dentro de la cocina! Que los asusta mucho!.

Todos quedan muy nerviosos, y en silencio se acercan a la puerta de la cocina.

...

- Genial! Bien hecho Carlos – se escucha la voz sarcástica de una mujer, Betty!.

- Mama? – preguntan Phily y Lily!.

- Fue sin querer, los arreglare! – se escucha la voz de un hombre, Carlos!.

- Papa! – dicen Carlitos y Kimy sonriendo!.

- Ven? – les pregunta Tommy sonriendo - Las cosas aquí siguen iguales.

- Olvídalo Carlos, iré a comprar otros ahora – se escucha la voz de otra mujer…

Amy no lo podía creer! - … Mama?...

Carlitos abre la puerta de la cocina, y ve a Carlos barriendo el suelo, quitando los platos rotos, a Betty tomando una malteada apoyada contra el refrigerador mientras veía a Carlos, y a Amayo, quien también lo observaba.

Los chicos se quedan viéndolos desde la puerta, y ellos los ven también.

- Chicos! – les dice Amayo sonriendo.

- Mama! – dice Amy viéndola impresionada!.

- Hola chicos – los saluda Carlos mientras barria.

- Quieren que les preparemos unas malteadas? – les pregunta Betty sonriendo mientras ella y Amayo comienzan a prepararlas.

… Todos ellos los miran sorprendidos…

* * *

Después de un rato, todos ellos estaban sentados en las mesas, bebiendo sus malteadas, excepto Lily y Colas, quienes estaban sentados en una de las computadoras, buscando información. Mientras, se oia el sonido de la musica en el Sistema de Sonido!.

... _ONE MORE TIME!..._

_... ONE MORE TIME!..._

_One more time, we're gonna celebrate, oh yeah, alright_

_Don't stop dancing..._

_One more time, we're gonna celebrate, oh yeah, alright_

_Don't stop dancing..._

_One more time, we're gonna celebrate, oh yeah, alright_

_Don't stop dancing..._

___One more time, we're gonna celebrate, oh yeah..._

_... ONE MORE TIME!..._

Mientras Amy tomaba su malteada, ve a su madre entrar y salir de la cocina – Que hace ella aquí? – pregunta.

Kimy voltea hacia otro lado, y ve algo que la asombra!.

- Tal parece… Que tu madre también es dueña, del Java Lava – le dice Kimy asombrada.

- QUE? – le pregunta Amy muy sorprendida! – Porque?... Eh… De donde sacaste eso? – le pregunta aun sin salir del asombro!.

Kimy señala hacia un lado, todos voltean hacia donde señalaba y ven un cuadro colgado en la pared, con la foto de Carlos, Betty y Amayo, con trajes de cocina y sonriendo.

-Oh… - dice Amy - … Pues… Es genial! – dice sonriendo muy alegre!.

- Si! – agrega Kimy también muy feliz – Es genial! – le dice mientras choca las manos con Amy!.

Mientras, Lily y Colas, quienes estaban en una de las computadoras, encuentran algo interesante.

-Chicos vengan! – los llama Colas.

- Que quieres Colas? – le pregunta Sonic desde la mesa.

- Sonic solo vengan! – les dice Lily.

Todos se levantan de la mesa, y van a donde estaban Lily y Colas.

-Que ocurre? – les pregunta Tommy, y ven algo que los asombra…

- … "Nuestros orígenes"?... – pregunta Crema…

En la pantalla de la computadora, ven un titulo de una página de Internet, que decía "Our origins".

-Lily que es esto? – le pregunta Kimy sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Solo buscábamos noticias en Internet para ver si algo había cambiado, pero a excepción de que ahora Sonic y los demás siempre estuvieron aquí, todo sigue igual – les aclara Lily – Castillos, Caballeros, Reyes, Vikingos, Julio Cesar y el Imperio Romano, Colon descubre América, Revolución Francesa, las Ciudades, los Países, la Bomba Atómica y Hitler lamentablemente, los clásicos '60, '70, '80 y '90, la caída del muro de Berlín, todo paso igual, solo, que como ya dije, ahora están ustedes.

Lili comienza a buscar en Internet - Entonces se nos ocurrió buscar, nuestros orígenes – les aclara Colas.

Lili les muestra una página, en donde había una fotografía antigua en blanco y negro, de un Echidna adulto, con unos enormes Nudillos de madera que parecían hechos a mano, en una especie ciudad azteca con mas Echidnas.

-QUE ES ESTO? – pregunta Nudillos viéndolo impresionado!.

- Este podría ser tu ancestro – le dice Lily – Aquí dice que los Echidnas, ósea tu raza Nudillos, vivían en grandes colonias similares a ciudadelas, esparcidas por todo el mundo!. Aunque las grandes ciudadelas se encontraban en las tierra vírgenes de África - Nudillos escuchaba atentamente a Lily – Y que eran expertos en creación de armas y también excelentes Guerreros! – le dice sonriendo.

Nudillos la mira, y le sonríe – Genial…

Luego, aparece una fotografía en blanco y negro de un de un Fox, vestido muy elegante – Aquí vienen los míos – dice Colas sonriendo.

-Aquí dice que los Fox – Lily mira a Colas – Tu raza, son originarios de Europa, osea Inglaterra, Francia, España, Italia, etc., etc. – le dice Lily.

- Con que de Europa eh? – dice Colas.

Luego, aparece la fotografía en blanco y negro de un Rabbit joven sonriendo, usando una boina y ropa antigua de los 20' – Los Rabbit – dice Lily.

-Los míos! – dice Crema emocionada!.

- Son originarios de América! – dice Lily – Son los clásicos Americanos.

- Muy bien! – dice Crema muy contenta.

Luego, aparece una imagen, que deja a todos sorprendidos, pero más sorprendidos a Sonic, Amy y inclusive a Kimy!.

La pintura de un Hedgehog marrón, usando una antigua armadura Samurái oscura!.

-WOW! – dicen Sonic y Amy viéndolo impresionado.

- Eso es genial! – dice Kimy sonriendo emocionada!.

- Aquí dice, que los Hedgehog, osea Erizos, son originarios de Asia! – les dice Lily.

- Igual que yo! – dice Kimy sorprendida.

- Por eso tienen ojos similares – agrega Tommy viendo a Kimy, Sonic y Amy.

- Así es – le dice Lily – Se dice que los Hedgehog fueron los primeros habitantes del continente Asiático, y que eran grandes guerreros, artistas, poseían una gran agilidad y velocidad y que fueron creadores de varias de las artes de lucha!.

- Eso suena genial! – dice Sonic algo orgulloso – Y es obvio de parte de alguien como yo! – dice presumidamente.

- No me hagas reír Hedgehog – le dice Nudillos.

Luego, un celular comienza a sonar…

… Todos escuchan el ruido, y comienzan a revisarse los bolsillos…

-Es… mío? – dice Colas. Saca un celular negro de su bolsillo… y ve el nombre, y queda muy sorprendido!... - … Pa… Papa?...

… Todos quedan en silencio…

… Colas atiende… - … Hola?...

-_Colas donde estas?_ _– se escucha una voz masculina…_

…

… Colas no sabía que decir… Ya que él jamás había conocido a su padre… Y esto era algo que jamás se había esperado…

…

_Music's got a feeling so free (We're gonna celebrate)_

_Celebrate and dance for free..._

_...ONE MORE TIME!..._

* * *

**Fin Parte 5!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido! **

**Saludos! : )**


	7. Parte 6

Parte 6

…

-… Papa?... – pregunta Colas…

- … _Por supuesto que si hijo, Ja!, quien más podría ser? – le dice la voz..._

… Colas se emociona, y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo…

… Los demás chicos lo miran en silencio…

-… Eh… - … Colas se pasa la mano por sus ojos… - … Papa… Estoy en el Java Lava con los chicos… pero ahora mismo voy para allá…

… Los chicos se dan cuenta que los ojos de Colas brillaban…

_-De acuerdo Colas, solo preguntaba porque ya termino el horario de clases y tú todavía no estás aquí – le dice la voz…_

- … En seguida voy… - le dice Colas.

- … _De acuerdo… - le dice la voz, y corta la llamada…_

… Colas se queda mirando el suelo en silencio... Mientras que los demás chicos, lo veían…

-… Colas… - le dice Sonic.

- … Iré inmediatamente a mi casa! – dice Colas muy decidido.

- Pero Colas, no sabes adonde queda tu casa! – le dice Lily.

- Así es! – agrega Phily.

- La encontrare! – dice Colas muy decidido!.

Colas sale corriendo del Java Lava! – Colas espera! – le dice Sonic!.

Todos ellos salen corriendo tras él, y luego, Carlos, Betty y Amayo salen de la cocina – Chicos adonde van? – les pregunta Carlos al verlos salir corriendo!.

-Vamos a la casa de Colas! – le grita Kimy mientras también sale del Java Lava! Y luego, ve que Amy se queda – Amy que haces? – le pregunta.

Amy se acerca a Kimy quien estaba parada en la puerta del Java Lava – Me quedare con mi madre – le dice al odio – Recuerda que no sé donde vivo así que es mejor que me quede con ella.

Kimy mira a Amy - … De acuerdo! – le dice y sale corriendo.

* * *

Colas iba caminado a paso rápido por la acera, mientras que los otros iban al lado de él tratando de convencerlo que espere!.

-Colas espera! Acaso piensas recorrer toda la ciudad buscando tu casa? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Es cierto Colas, no te desesperes – le dice Nudillos.

- No me importa – les dice Colas mientras sigue caminando a paso rápido.

Los chicos se dan cuenta de que será difícil convencerlo.

Luego de un momento, a Phily se le ocurre algo! – Oye Colas! Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y le pedimos a mi papa que te lleve a la tuya?.

-Es cierto Phily! Porque no hacemos eso Colas? – le pregunta Lily!.

… Colas detiene su paso…

-Nuestro papa podría llevarte a tu casa en nuestro auto! – le dice Lily…

… Colas voltea y los mira… - … Tú crees? – les pregunta.

- Por supuesto que sí! – le dice Phily tomándolo de un brazo.

- Vamos! – le dice Lily empujándolo de atrás!.

Todos siguen su paso por las calles – Espero que aun sigan viviendo allí… – le dice Kimy viendo preocupada a Crema.

Después de un rato, siguen su camino por las aceras de una calle con muchas casas, y a lo lejos, ven la casa Deville.

-Ya estamos llegando – dice Phily.

Mientras se acercan, ven a Dil salir de la casa Pickles – Tommy! – lo llama desde lejos.

-Dil! – dice Tommy, y corre hacia él. Tommy llega adonde estaba Dil – Y? – le pregunta – Aquí todos sigue igual?.

- Si, nada cambio – le dice Dil sonriendo.

- Uff! Qué alivio – le dice Tommy.

- Y el Java Lava? – le pregunta Dil – Cambio en algo?.

- No – le responde Tommy – Solo en que ahora la mama de Amy también trabaja allí y es una de las dueñas.

- En serio? – le pregunta Dil muy sorprendido! – Genial!.

- Vamos! – dice Colas mientras pasa corriendo por al lado de Tommy y Dil hacia la casa Deville, y los demás lo siguen de atrás!.

Phily y Lily estaban a punto de abrir la puerta – Esperen! – les dice Tommy!.

-Que ocurre? – le pregunta Colas – Vamos entren! – les dice A Phily y Lily.

- Que tal si ellos ya no viven aquí? – les dice Tommy!…

… Phily y Lily lo piensan un momento, y en vez de entrar, Phily golpea la puerta…

… Espera un momento, y la perilla comienza a moverse, y alguien abre la puerta, y era Ulises!.

-Hola chicos! – los saluda.

- Papa! – dicen Phily y Lily y lo abrazan!.

- Eh? Que les ocurre chicos? – les pregunta Ulises muy confundido.

- Nada, solo queríamos abrazarte – le dice Lily.

- Oh… Está bien – les dice Ulises.

- Papa puedes llevar a Colas a su casa? – le pregunta Phily.

- Colas? – le pregunta Ulises, y luego ve a Colas - … Pero… Si tu…

- Colas mira! – le dice Carlitos señalando hacia la casa de al lado.

Todos voltean, y ven a Ana, la madre de Colas, por la ventana de la casa de al lado!.

Colas la ve, y va hacia la casa!...

... Los demás lo siguen, excepto Crema…

… Crema queda muy pensativa, mete la mano en su bolsillo… y saca un papel arrugado… con una dirección…

… Crema mira la dirección, y recuerda algo!.

_Flash back (Parte 4)_

_- Esta… - dice Lily mirando el papel sorprendida._

_- Eh?... Qué? – le pregunta Colas._

_- Esta… Esta dirección es vecina nuestra! – dice Phily!._

_- QUE? – le pregunta todos sorprendidos!._

_- Acaso nosotros ya no somos los vecinos de ustedes? – les pregunta Tommy señalándose el a Dil!._

_- No, ustedes siguen siéndolo, supongo – les aclara Lily – Son vecinas del otro lado!._

_Fin Flash back_

Las direcciones coincidían - Oh oh.

Colas entra a la casa corriendo – Mama! – Colas ve en todas direcciones, y ve su casa; paredes marrones, un pasillo largo y alfombrado con algunas puertas hacia los costados, y al final del pasillo unas escaleras que van hacia arriba.

Colas mira sorprendido su casa, y luego, escucha el ruido de un televisor – Mama! – dice, y va a una de las puertas, pero había una cocina, de piso blanco, mesa redonda en el centro, heladera, y todo lo típico que debe haber en una cocina.

Luego, mira hacia otra puerta y va hacia ella – Ma… – llama… y ve algo, que lo deja sin habla…

-Oye! Porque gritas tanto eh? – le pregunta la voz de una chica.

Colas ve a las dos pequeñas Fox que le había arrojado el papel en la Cafetería de la escuela, y que quería averiguar quiénes eran, mirando la televisión sentadas en el piso del Living de su casa!.

- USTEDES? – pregunta viéndolas impresionado! – PERO QUE CREEN QUE HACEN AQUÍ? – les pregunta muy asombrado y algo enojado!.

- Colas hoy nos toca ver la televisión después de la escuela! – le responde la otra! – Porque no ves la televisión en tu cuarto?.

… Colas no lo podía creer!.

-Colas? – le pregunta una voz familiar de una mujer.

Colas se da vuelta, y ve a su madre, quien estaba limpiando unos cuadros – Mama! Que hacen ellas aquí? – le pregunta!. Su madre se da vuelta y lo mira de frente – Porque ellas WOW! – Colas mira a su madre, y se da cuenta que está más gorda! Estaba embarazada!.

… Colas tartamudea, sin habla y sin poder creerlo! - Colas ya sabes que tus hermanas ven la telenovela después de la escuela! – le dice Ana!...

… Colas no podía creer lo que había oído…

- … Her… Her…

- Cielos Colas, apenas llegas de la escuela y ya comienzas a discutir con May y Clary – le dice Ana mientras sigue limpiando los cuadros.

- Her… Her…

Los chicos entran a la casa, y miran parados desde el pasillo, el Living.

- Colas que… - Sonic queda sorprendido al ver a ambas chicas viendo la televisión.

- USTEDES! – dice Dil sorprendido al verlas!.

- Ya era hora Crema! – le dice una de ellas sonriéndole a Crema.

- Ya casi empieza la novela – le dice la otra sonriendo.

- Ah sí! Jeje, lo… lo había olvidado! – les dice Crema sonriéndoles algo nerviosa.

Luego, miran a Colas, quien estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo pero para nada!.

-Colas ya regresaste verdad? – se escucha la voz de un hombre…

… Los chicos miran en dirección hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo… Rápidamente, Colas sale del living y entra al pasillo, y mira en dirección hacia las escaleras…

…

… Comienzan a oírse los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras…

Colas y los demás observan atentamente…

...

… El rostro de Colas, cambia radicalmente…

* * *

**Fin parte 6!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido!.**

**Saludos! : )**


	8. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

**-**Colas ya estás aquí! – le dice una voz...

…

… Colas mira a la persona, de pies a cabeza…

… Un Fox con zapatos marrones, pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, de anteojos claros, cabello anaranjado, y con "Tres" mechones de pelo que salían de su frente, igual que Colas…

…

Colas seguía mirándolo impresionado…

-Qué bueno que llegaste así me ayudas con esto! – dice mientras sostenía una partes de una computadora en sus manos. Colas las mira, y luego lo mira asombrado – Así mientras aprendes algo! – le dice sonriendo…

… Colas aun lo mira, muy emocionado… Y los demás chicos lo miran en silencio, algo alegres por el…

… Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, y se la quita – Mmm? Estás bien Colas? – le pregunta.

Colas levanta la mirada hacia él, y le sonríe – Si… Papa… Estoy bien… - le responde…

-Perfecto! Ah hola chicos! – les dice saludándolos a los demás, quienes los observaban.

-Hola señor… - todos se quedan en silencio - … Señor Prower! – le dicen sonriendo.

- Bueno, vienes? – le pregunta a Colas.

Colas lo seguía mirando emocionado, pero trata de contenerse ya que para su "Padre" verlo reaccionar exaltadamente sería muy extraño - … Seguro! – le dice sonriendo!.

Ambos suben las escaleras, mientras que los demás chicos se quedan viéndolos, sonriendo.

-Me alegro por Colas – dice Tommy sonriendo.

- Si – agrega Amy también sonriendo.

- Crema que esperas? – le gritan May y Clary, las hermanas de Colas – Ya empieza la novela!.

- Ah sí! Eh… - Crema mira a los demás chicos algo nerviosa – Ya voy! Les dice mientras corre hacia donde estaban ellas y se sienta.

Los demás chicos las miran – Se van a quedar chicos? – les pregunta Ana sonriendo acercándose a ellos.

-Eh… No señora Prower ya nos íbamos – le dice Tommy.

Afuera.

Los chicos salen de la casa de Colas, y se paran en la acera.

-Valla – dice Carlitos – … Eso fue agradable – dice sonriendo.

- La expresión de Colas – dice Lily – Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaba de alegría! – dice sonriendo.

- Y no era para menos! – agrega Sonic y luego mira hacia la casa de Colas – Colas jamás había llegado a conocer a su padre.

- Si, pero ahora no solo conoció a su padre – agrega Tommy – Sino que se entero que ahora tiene dos hermanas menores! Y gemelas!.

- Oh cielos! Jamás olvidare esa expresión que puso cuando se entero! – dice Phily riendo.

Todos comienzan a reir con Phily.

-Oigan… – dice Nudillos.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Sonic.

- … Donde viviré yo? – pregunta Nudillos viendo las otras casas de alrededor.

- Es verdad – dice Phily también mirando las casas.

- No debes vivir lejos de aquí – dice Tommy.

Luego, a lo lejos, se escucha el sonido de hierros cayendo y de algo quebrándose.

Todos voltean hacia una casa que estaba en la acera de enfrente, vecina a la de Susie.

-ADRIAN TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO CUANDO GUARDARAS LAS PESAS NUEVAS QUE COMPRE! – se escucha una voz familiar para Nudillos desde dentro de la casa.

- PERDON FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – se escucha otra voz.

Nudillos y los demás corren hacia la casa.

Nudillos abre la puerta rápidamente! – MAMA PAPA! – dice sorprendido!.

Nudillos ve a sus padres recogiendo pesas del suelo – Ah hola hijo! – lo saluda su madre.

María estaba usando una remera de mangas cortas violeta y unos pantalones de gimnasia "Adidas". Mientras que Adrian usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Ninguno de los dos cambio su aspecto.

-Que están haciendo? – les pregunta Nudillos viéndolos algo avergonzado.

- A tu "padre" – dice viendo algo enojada a Adrian - Se le cayeron las pesas nuevas que compre.

- Ya te dije que lo siento! – le dice Adrian.

- Con un "Lo siento" no basta! – le dice María!.

Los padres de Nudillos comienzan a discutir, mientras que Nudillos y los demás se quedan viéndolos sorprendidos!.

Luego.

-Si… - Tommy estaba hablando por teléfono desde su casa, mientras que Sonic, Carlitos, Kimy y Dil lo observan - … Ah! De acuerdo entonces ahora van para allá! Adiós señor Hedgehog – dice y cuelga el teléfono.

- Y? – le pregunta Sonic – Me va a pasar a recoger?.

Tommy lo mira – Dice que si no podrías ir caminando con Kimy y Carlitos? – Sonic, Kimy y Carlitos lo miran confundidos - … Ustedes son vecinos! – les dice Tommy sonriendo!.

-VECINOS? – preguntan los tres muy impresionados por la noticia.

- Así es – les dice Tommy.

- Acaso todos somos vecinos o qué? – dice Carlitos! – Colas es vecino de Phily y Lily y cercano a tu casa, Nudillos es vecino de Susie y de frente tuyo y ahora resulta que Sonic es nuestro vecino también!.

- Si verdad? Qué raro y que casualidad! – agrega Kimy.

- Pues para mí eso es mejor! O no? – les dice Sonic.

- En eso tienes razón – le dice Tommy.

Carlitos respira algo cansado – De acuerdo pues… vamos.

-Adiós Tommy, Dil - se despide Kimy.

- Adiós chicos! – les dice Sonic, y el, Carlitos y Kimy salen de la casa Pickles.

Tommy y Dil quedan solos.

Dil mira a Tommy – Largo día eh?.

-Puff!.

Luego, ya estaba atardeciendo, y en la casa Prower (casa de Colas).

Crema ya se había emocionado con la novela!.

-_Vean el próximo Capítulo de "Pasión de Gavilanes" - (Jaja!)._

May (la hermana menor de Colas) apaga el televisor – Cielos que genial capitulo! – dice emocionada mientras se levanta y estira sus brazos.

-Si me encanto! – agrega Clary (melliza de May) estirándose.

Crema se levanta y estira sus brazos – Mañana lo veremos en tu casa verdad Crema? – le pregunta May sonriendo.

-Seguro! – le dice Crema – _"Si solo supiera donde queda mi casa" – _piensa.

Luego, comienzan a escuchar unas risas, y Colas y su padre entran al Living.

-Colas se suponía que yo tenía que enseñarte a reparar la computadora! – le dice su padre sonriendo muy alegre - Pero al final y por poco no terminas enseñándome tu a mí! Acaso te enseñan reparación en la escuela?.

- Emm… Si – le responde Colas sonriendo.

- Pues te enseñan muy bien! – le dice sonriendo. Luego, mira a May y Clary – Chicas ya termino su novela, así que déjennos espacio a su hermano y a mí para ver la televisión! – les dice su padre.

Colas se acerca a ellas – Con permiso! – les dice sentándose en el Sofá, y ambas lo miran algo enojadas.

El padre de Colas también se sienta, y luego ve a Crema – Ah hola Crema, como estas?.

-Bien señor Prower! – le responde Crema sonriendo.

La madre de Colas sale de la cocina y entra al Living - Mark ya es tarde, que te parece si llevas a Crema a su casa? – le dice Ana sonriendo.

-"_Mi padre se llama Mark?" – _piensa Colas, luego sonríe – _"… Mark Prower… jaja!"._

Mark mira a Crema - Ya es tarde, no quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? O acaso te recoge tu madre? – le pregunta Mark.

- Eh… Pues… - Crema lo mira sin saber que responder - … No se…

De repente, comienzan a oírse bocinazos desde afuera. Crema se asoma por la ventana, y ve a su madre tocando bocinas desde dentro de un coche azul oscuro.

-Me vinieron a recoger… - dice sonriendo – Adiós!.

- Adiós Crema! – la despiden May y Clary.

- Adiós Crema – la despide Colas.

- Adiós Colas – dice Crema antes de salir.

Afuera, Crema corre hacia el coche de su madre.

Crema entra al auto - Hola mama!.

-Hola Crema, y? Que tal la novela? – le pregunta Vainila sonriendo.

- Bien! – le responde Crema sonriendo.

- Recuerda abrocharte el cinturón – le dice Vainila. Crema se abrocha el cinturón – Vamos rápido así me ayudas a cocinar antes que tu padre llegue del trabajo – le dice Vainila sonriendo…

Crema la mira un momento - … Mi padre? – pregunta emocionada, mientras el auto se aleja.

Mientras, en la casa Hedeghog.

Jules se encontraba sentado en un sofá marón en el Living leyendo la sección de deportes del diario…

… Jules usaba unos anteojos, y se encontraba leyéndolo muy interesado… - … El Superclásico del futbol se jugara este fin de semana en el Estadio de… - de repente, oye que alguien entra a la casa – Sonic eres tú?...

… Nadie respondía…

-Hola papa! – dice Sonic asomándose por un costado de la puerta de entrada al Living.

- Ah hola hijo – lo saluda Jules volviendo su marida al diario – Se puede saber dónde has estado?.

- En la casa de Carlitos y Kimy - le responde sentándose en un sofá frente a Jules – Quería pasar un poco el rato.

- Pues también podrías pasar el rato "estudiando" – le dice Jules mirándolo nuevamente.

- QUE? – le pregunta Sonic sorprendido.

- Recuerda que tus notas no son buenas y debes prestar más atención en las clases y no pensar tanto en esa banda que quieres formar con Kimy y Zeta – le dice Jules.

- BANDA? – le pregunta aun mas sorprendido.

- Así que sube a tu habitación y estudia – le dice Jules volviendo su mirada al diario.

Sonic no sabe que responder, y se pone de pie y se dirige a unas escaleras que dan al segundo piso.

Sonic se detiene antes de subir, recuerda algo, y mira a su padre! – Papa!.

-Que ocurre? – le pregunta Jules algo cansado sin sacar su vista del diario.

- Mi habitación es arriba no? – le pregunta Sonic.

- …Que? – le pregunta Jules viéndolo muy confundido.

- Que si mi habitación es arriba? . le repite Sonic.

Jules lo mira muy confundido por un momento, pensando que era alguna especie de broma - … Si…

-Ok gracias! – le dice Sonic y comienza a subir las escaleras.

- Antes de ir a tu habitación ve a ver como esta Ray y salúdalo… - le dice su padre…

… Sonic se detiene en los escalones… Y voltea a mira a su padre…

-… Ray?... – pregunta Sonic muy confundido… - … Quien es… Ray?...

… Jules mira muy confundido a Sonic…

-… _Tu hermano… _

… Sonic queda en silencio… - … Hermano?…

Jules lo mira muy confundido – Por supuesto que sí! Hijo estas actuando de una manera muy extraña, estas bien?...

… Sonic voltea, impactado por la noticia…

… Sonic sube las escaleras lentamente, dejando a su padre muy confundido, quien continúa leyendo el periódico...

… Sonic sube a un pasillo, y ve varias puertas…

… Sonic abre la primera, y ve un baño – El baño – abre la siguiente, y ve una habitación con una cama grande y de paredes de color marrón, alfombrado rojo, un televisor y un armario a un costado – Esta debe ser la habitación de mi padre – dice Sonic… luego, se acerca a la siguiente puerta… y comienza a oír el sonido de un juego de video…

… Sonic se detiene completamente… - Vamos! Uy! Cielos… Si! Toma eso! – se oía la voz de un joven…

… Sonic abre la puerta lentamente… Y queda sin palabras…

Un dedo aprieta el botón de Pausa en su Joystick y mira a Sonic…

… Un joven Hedgehog de cabello azul erizado (similar a Sonic), pero con unos pequeños mechones que caen a los costados de su cabeza y un mechón de su frente (igual a Jules), estaba sentado frente a su cama jugando al videojuego…

-Hermano!... Eh… No le digas a papa que estaba jugando si? Por favooor…

… Sonic lo mira sin palabras… - … Eh… No… Ray…

-Fiu! Gracias Sonic! – Ray estornuda! – Demonios, aun no se me pasa este resfriado, le pediste la tarea a Dil? La necesito para no quedar atrasado en la escuela!.

Sonic no sabía que responderle, y le sonríe, al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía un hermano menor… – Eh… No! Jeje, lo siento, lo olvide por completo – le dice sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Oh… Está bien no importa ya… Sonic sabes que hay para… - Ray se queda en silencio, al ver que lo Sonic lo observaba sonriendo, en silencio…

… Sonic lo mira de pies a cabeza, y ve que su rostro y mirada, son idénticas a las de él… Se notaba que era su hermano…

-… Eh… Sonic.

Sonic reacciona! – Eh? Ah! Que querías decirme Ray?.

-… Sabes que hay para la cena? Ja! Es que tengo hambre…

- No estoy seguro! Después te diré! Ahora recuéstate o le diré a papa que estabas jugando! – le dice Sonic sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación.

- Ok Ok! – le dice Ray y se recuesta rápidamente!. Sonic le sonríe y sale de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación, Sonic cierra la puerta, y se apoya contra ella…

… Sonic mira hacia el techo, y sonríe… - … Así que ahora tengo un hermano menor… - dice sonriendo… - Ja! Genial…

Sonic se levanta, y abre la siguiente puerta – CIELOS! – dice muy sorprendido al ver una habitación con paredes azules llenas de posters de bandas de Rock, una guitarra eléctrica, unos amplificadores, un televisor algo viejo, el suelo lleno de ropa sucia y una cama con sabanas verdes toda desacomodada.

Sonic ve los posters que tenia colgados en su pared – KISS? GUNS N ROSES? PERO QUE ES TODO ESTO? – se pregunta muy confundido! – Luego mira un anotador que estaba sobre su cama, lo abre, y va un nombre escrito con Dureza, y Rock - … _"Hard Asia"… - _Sonic lo piensa un momento… - … Oh por dios! SI ESTOY FORMANDO UNA BANDA!.

Mientras, en la casa Finster.

Un grito de una chica se escucha desde la calle.

-DIOS MIO! – grita Kimy tomándose la cabeza – QUE PASO CON MI HABITACION? – grita con mucha fuerza viendo un piano eléctrico, su habitación completamente desordenada, paredes negras y poster de Rock por todos lados!.

**Fin Parte 7!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido!.**

**Saludos! = )**


	9. Parte 8

**Parte 8**

Mientras, y Amy y Amayo llegan en un auto oscuro a la casa Rose.

- Bueno, llegamos! – dice Amayo mientras se baja del auto.

Amy se queda con la boca a vierta viendo su casa!; dos pisos, paredes exteriores marrón claro, techo rojo claro, ventanas inmensas con cortina blanca con vista a un living, y arriba tres ventanas, posiblemente con vista a habitaciones.

Amy la sigue mirando impresionada! – … Me encanta …

Amy se baja del auto, y ve salir de la casa de al lado a alguien familiar… Un hombre de cabello anaranjado corto, con bigotes y unos anteojos purpuras! – … Señor Finster?...

Carlos la mira – Ah hola Amy! Como estuvo tu día? – le pregunta sonriendo algo nervioso mientras saca con mucho esfuerzo unas bolsas de basura oscuras.

Amy lo piensa – "_Oh por dios! Soy vecina de Kimy y Carlitos!" – _piensa muy alegre! – Hola señor Finster! Pase un día genial! – le dice alegremente!.

Carlos tira con fuerza de las bolsas – Cielos que pesadas! Ah! Qué bien Amy! – le dice sonriendo.

Luego Amy ve por detrás de Carlos, a lo lejos, a un rostro conocido salir de una casa con una bolsa de basura oscura!.

- Oh-por-DIOS! SONIC! – le grita Amy desde la acera.

Sonic voltea y la ve - … Amy?... QUE HACES AQUÍ? – le grita desde la acera.

- HOLA SONIC! SOMOS VECINOS! NO ES GENIAL? – le grita Amy sonriendo muy feliz!.

Sonic se queda viéndola - … Oh cielos… - se dice viéndola algo nervioso.

- Amy el baño ya está listo ve a bañarte – le dice Amayo desde la puerta de la casa.

- Ah sí mama ahí voy! – le dice Amy – ADIOS SONIC NOS VEMOS LUEGO! – le grita Amy mientras entra a su casa.

Sonic mira hacia el suelo algo cansado – Oh cielos.

Mientras, Amy y Amayo entran a su casa – Wow! – dice Amy quedando sorprendida al ver el interior de su casa!; paredes blancas, un gran Living con un televisor Led, un sofá largo y cómodo y una chimenea. Luego, Amy corre emocionada a la cocina, y ve una cocina de pisos enlosados, un refrigerador que parecía recién comprado, piso de baldosa, una mesa grande de madera en el centro, horno microondas, etc.

- VOY A MI HABITACION! – le dice a su madre muy emocionada!.

- De acuerdo – le dice Amayo sonriendo.

Amy ve unas escaleras que llevan al segundo piso – Es arriba verdad? – le pregunta emocionada.

- Si hija – le dice Amayo mientras se recuesta en el sofá del Living.

- De acuerdo! Gracias! – le dice Amy mientras sube por las escaleras.

Amayo se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá para relajarse, y se da cuenta de algo – … Acaso me pregunto donde quedaba su habitación?...

Amy abre una puerta, y queda muy sorprendida! Al ver a la joven Hedgehog de cabello rosa que había visto en la Cafetería de la escuela, recostada sobre su cama leyendo una revista! – AH! AKARI QUE CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? – le pregunta muy alterada!.

Akari la mira muy confundida - … Eh?...

-TE-TE DIJE QUE ESPERES PARA ENTRAR AL GRUPO! YA ES DEMASIADO QUE VENGAS A MI CASA! – le grita Amy muy alterada!.

- DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? – le pregunta Akari! – ESTA ES MI CASA TAMBIEN Y TENGO EL DERECHO DE ENTRAR A LA HABITACION DE MI HERMANA MAYOR A LEER UNA REVISTA!...

- … Oh cielos…

_Flash Back (Parte 4)_

_- No quiero esperar! – le grita muy enfadada la joven Hedgehog de cabello rosa rizado! Y Amy se queda viéndola completamente sorprendida!. Luego, la joven Hedgehog se aleja muy enfadada…_

_- … Cielos Amy… - le dice Akumi._

_Amy aun seguía viendo a la joven Hedgehog alejarse – Eh? Qué? Qué pasa?._

_- … No puedo creer lo que Akari se parece a ti! – le dice Akumi!._

_- Akari? – le pregunta Amy._

_- Yo pensaba lo mismo! – le dice Jenny a Akumi, y ambas comienzan a reírse!. _

_Mientras, Amy las mira muy confundida - … De que están hablando?..._

_Fin Flash Back (Parte 4)_

- NO PUEDE SER! – grita Amy!.

- UY! DE ACUERDO ME VOY ADIOS! – le dice Akari saliendo muy enojada de la Habitación!.

… Amy se queda en silencio por un momento… - … Una hermanita… - Amy sonríe - ... Esto será divertido…

Luego, Amy se distrae y comienza a mirar su habitación…

Una habitación de paredes blancas, alfombrado rojo, una cama perfectamente tendida de sabanas blancas, un televisor, un armario y otra puerta!. Amy entra a su habitacion, e inmediatamente se recuesta sobre su cama, y se queda relajada un momento.

Luego, se pone de pie, mira al armario, va hacia él y lo abre – AH! – grita Amy en un tono muy agudo y de alegría – Tengo todo un Guardarropas completo! – dice viendo cientos de vestimentas, tapados, abrigos, camisas, minifaldas, etc.

Luego, voltea hacia la puerta que estaba a un costado de su habitación. Amy corre hacia el – Y que habrá aquí? – pregunta algo contenta. Y cuando lo abre, no podía creerlo! – AH! – grita de alegría!. Un baño para ella sola, una gran bañera, cajón con perfumes, maquillaje, etc.

Amy no lo podía creer! – Esto debe ser un sueño!.

Mientras, Crema y Vainila llegan a su casa.

Crema se baja del auto, y queda muy asombrada. Una casa de tres pisos, muy grande, en buen estado, un lindo jardín al frente y muchas ventanas. Crema no lo piensa un minuto, y corre hacia la puerta y entra dentro!. Crema queda muy emocionada al ver el Living, una chimenea, un televisor Led '29, un DVD Player, dos grandes sofás, una alfombra roja, y paredes de madera!.

Luego, entra a la cocina, impecable se podría decir! No le faltaba nada! Inclusive un pequeño televisor a un costado! - … Si así es todo esto… Ya quiero ver mi cuarto! – dice emocionada. Crema no lo duda y sube las escaleras, mientras que su madre la mira, muy confundida por su comportamiento.

Crema ve una puerta, y entra rápidamente – WO… oh… - Crema queda en silencio al ver la habitación en la que había entrado… Era una habitación… Pero no la que ella imaginaba encontrarse...

-… Esta es mi habitación?... – se pregunta… Crema ve una habitación de paredes amarillas, Posters de Pop, un armario abierto lleno de ropa, una cama destendida con mucha ropa arriba, un televisor, y un equipo de música, Mini System Hi Fi…

… Crema entra lentamente, se sienta sobre la cama, mira el armario lleno de ropa, luego los Posters de Pop… Y de repente, siente que toca algo extraño con su mano, Crema sin mirar lo toma y lo pone frente a ella - … Que… PERO QUE?... – Crema tenia sujetando la tira de un Brasier rosa!.

- OYE! – escucha la voz de una chica!. Crema mira hacia la puerta, y ve una sombra que estaba parada viéndola. Crema queda muy nerviosa, y la sombra estira una mano y la toma de la oreja! – Auch!.

La mano la lleva hasta afuera de la habitación, tirándola al suelo – Auch! Eso me dolió! – le dice Crema viendo la figura, quien estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Esta se da vuelta, y mira fijamente a Crema… La figura de una Rabbit idéntica a Crema, pero alta, de cabello largo, Jeans descocidos a un lado, una remera sin mangas anaranjada y con ojos maquillados…

… Crema se queda en el suelo, viéndola muy confundida… - … Quien… Quien eres tú?...

- Como que quien soy yo! Recuerda que soy la mayor y no debes entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso! – le dice la Rabbit.

- QUE? – le pregunta Crema viéndola muy confundida.

- Como que "QUE?"! Ya conoces las reglas Hermanita! – le dice la Rabbit.

- HERMANITA?.

- Nada de entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso! – le dice la Rabbit firmemente…

… Crema aun no lo podía creer, y de repente, Vainilia aparece para interferir – Chicas que está pasando aquí?.

- Mama Crema entro de nuevo a mi habitación! – le dice la Rabbit.

Vainila mira a Crema – Crema ya sabes que a Milk no le gusta que entres a su habitación – le dice sonriendo.

- Y no solo eso! Estaba… Husmeando mí… Mi…

Milk se acerca a Vainila, y le dice algo al oído. Vainila mira algo nerviosa a Crema – Cielos Crema no debes sentir tanta curiosidad por ese tema… Eh… Quiero decir… Eh… Todavía falta para que uses unos, no debes ser tan curiosa hija.

Crema se queda viéndola, aun impactada por la noticia… Tiene una hermana mayor de Secundaria!.

- Que está pasando aquí? – se escucha la voz de un hombre.

Todos voltean – Jacob ya llegaste! No te oímos entrar – dice Vainila viendo sonriendo a un Rabbit adulto, de cabello corto marrón, lentes, y que estaba usando una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, y zapatos marrones.

- Hola papa – lo saluda Milk.

- Hola Milk – la saluda Jacob, y luego ve a Crema en el suelo – Crema… Que haces en el suelo?...

… Crema no lo podía creer… Lo mira por un momento… Mientras que una lagrima cae por su mejilla…

Crema no lo duda, y se pone de pie rápidamente y corre hacia y lo abraza con fuerza del estomago – Cielos Crema! No tan fuerte! – le dice Jacob.

Mientras, Vainila y Milk los observan atentamente - Crema está actuando de manera extraña… – le dice Milk a Vainila.

- Es verdad… - dice Vainila – Je, aunque así me parece mejor… - dice mientras vuelve su marida a ellos…

En la casa Prower.

Colas se recuesta en su cama…

… Comienza a mirar el techo blanco de su habitación… Y sonríe…

- … Que dia!...

En la casa Equidna.

Nudillos entra a su habitación, y ve una enorme Biblioteca llena de libros de estudio! – AHHH! – Un poster de Einstein colgado en la pared! – PERO QUE? – Una foto de el con un premio de ciencias en la mano! – NO PUEDE SER! - … Luego, ve un enorme Armario…

… Nudillos se acerca lentamente estirando su mano, y lo abre velozmente! – EH? – Varias camisas blancas – QUE? - y pantalones marrones claros que parecían infinitos dentro del Armario!. Nudillos no lo aguantaba más!.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – se escucha el grito de Nudillos desde la calle!.

* * *

Luego, ya era muy tarde, dos treinta de la mañana para ser exactos...

Tommy se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo en su cama, cuando un teléfono comienza a sonar!.

Tommy se despierta muy cansado, enciende la luz de su velador, y toma el teléfono móvil que estaba sobre su mesa de luz – Hola?... – pregunta casi dormido y muy despeinado.

- _Tommy no vas a Creerlo! – se escucha una voz que se oía muy activa!._

- … Sonic?... – pregunta tommy muy cansado.

_- Yo, Kimy y ese tal Zeta estamos formando una banda de Rock! – le dice Sonic._

_-_ … Que?... – le pregunta Tommy sin mucho interés y casi dormido.

En la casa Hedegehog.

- Lo que oíste, una banda de Rock! Tal parece que yo soy el guitarrista o algo así – le dice Sonic, quien estaba recostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas pero muy despierto!.

-_ … Sonic son las dos treinta… Porque no hablamos en la mañana?... – le pregunta Tommy en un tono muy cansado._

En la casa Pickles.

- _No no! Yo tengo ganas de hablar ahora! – le dice Sonic._

_-_ Hablaremos en la mañana… - le dice Tommy muy cansado.

- _No no espera!._

- Adiós… - Tommy corta la llamada, y cae rendido nuevamente a su cama.

Mientras, en la casa Prower.

Un teléfono suena en la habitación de Colas, quien enciende la luz del velador muy cansado y con ojeras, y toma un teléfono móvil que estaba sobre su mesa de luz – Hola?... – pregunta casi dormido.

_- Colas no vas a creerlo!._

* * *

**Fin parte 8! **

**Espero los haya entretenido!**

**Un poquito molesto Sonic no? Llamando dos treinta de la mañana cuando uno está tranquilo, calentito y descansando! Jaja!.**

**Saludos! : )**


	10. Parte 9

**Parte 9**

A la mañana siguiente, en el autobús escolar.

El autobús estaba detenido, mientras Kimy mira hacia fuera la casa Hedgehog – Que está haciendo Sonic? Que se apresure!.

- Amy tampoco sale – agrega Carlitos. Amy, es vecina de Sonic!.

De repente Sonic sale corriendo apresurado de su casa! Con un pedazo de tostada saliendo de su boca!.

- Ahí viene – dice Kimy.

De repente, un joven Hedgehog similar a Sonic sale de la casa corriendo detrás de el! Con muchas tostadas cayendo de sus manos!.

- Quien es ese chico? – pregunta Carlitos con grandes ojeras!.

- No lo sé – responde Kimy.

Sonic sube al autobús – Perdón por hacerlos esperar! – se disculpa avergonzado!.

-Si! Lo sentimos Jack! – le dice el joven Hedgehog al chofer.

- No hay problema Ray – le dice el chofer sonriendo.

- Vamos! – le dice Sonic empujándolo de atrás.

- Auch! De acuerdo.

Ray va corriendo, y se sienta solo en un asiento cerca del final.

Sonic se sienta al lado de Carlitos – Hola que tal? – lo saluda Sonic.

- Dormido – le dice Carlitos muy cansado – Sonic lo que tenias para decirme podrías habérmelo dicho aquí también… - Sonic le sonríe arrepentido - … No tenias que llamar a las tres de la mañana…

- Oye Sonic – lo llama Kimy quien estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante.

- Que ocurre Kimy? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Ese chico… - Kimy señala al joven Hedgehog – Quien es?...

Sonic lo mira a el, y luego mira a Kimy sonriendo… - … Mi hermanito… Ray…

Kimy no lo podía creer! – TU HER…

- LO SIENTO! – se escucha la voz inconfundible de Amy.

Kimy voltea y ve a Amy – Perdón por el retraso! – le dice Amy al chofer.

- No te preocupes – le dice el chofer.

Akari sube por delante de ella – Apresúrate – le dice Amy dándole un empujoncito de atrás.

- Auch! Ya voy! – le dice Akari algo enfadada.

Amy se sienta junto a Kimy, quien la mira impresionada - … Adivinare…

Amy mira a Kimy - … Hermanita?... – le pregunta Kimy.

- … Hermanita…

Kimy no sabía que decir!.

Luego, Tommy estaba sentado junto con Sonic, Tommy estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras que Sonic hacía gestos con las manos como si estuviera tocando una guitarra eléctrica!.

Kimy, quien estaba sentada junto a Lily en un asiento en la otra fila más adelante, estaba viendo a Sonic haciendo esos gestos. Sonic seguía haciendo esos gestos con sus manos y ve a Kimy quien lo estaba mirando. Sonic le sonríe presumidamente y la señala con el dedo, y Kimy le sonríe algo nerviosa.

Kimy mira hacia delante nuevamente, y se da cuenta de que Lily la estaba mirando - … No puedo creerlo – le dice Lily. Kimy se da vuelta y ve nuevamente a Sonic seguir haciendo gestos con sus manos – Esto no puede ser – le dice Kimy muy preocupada a Lili mientras se toma la cabeza.

Sonic seguía haciendo gestos con sus manos, y luego se da vuelta hacia el asiento trasero – Oigan porque tan callados? No hablaron en todo el camino! – les dice Sonic sonriendo a unos ojerosos y cansados Colas y Carlitos, quienes estaban sentados detrás de ellos, y a Phily y Nudillos quienes estaban atrás.

Colas y Carlitos estaban apoyados de cabeza entre ellos algo adormitados, mientras que Phily estaba con la boca abierta babeando todo el respaldo del asiento.

Nudillos levanta su mirada ojerosa y algo enojada hacia Sonic - …Lo que pasa es que un "Imbécil!" estuvo llamándonos a todos a las tres de la mañana y no nos dejo dormir en casi toda la noche... – Sonic lo escucha, y le sonríe algo nervioso.

Después de un rato

El autobús se detiene en la escuela, y todos bajan.

El primero en bajarse es Sonic, quien se baja muy animado, todavía haciendo gestos con su manos!. Luego le siguen Tommy, Kimy y Lily, Amy y Crema, Dil, Ray, Akari, May, Clary y luego muchos otros chicos, Angélica y Susie, y al final, se bajan a las caídas Colas, Carlitos, Phily y Nudillos!.

- Cielos! Están bien? – les pregunta Lily al verlos tirados en el suelo.

Todos la miran - … No… - le responden viendo a Sonic algo enojados, mientras que el se hacia el desentendido mirando nervioso hacia otro lado.

* * *

Más tarde, ya en clases.

Tommy, Sonic, Kimy, Lily, Amy, Phily, Colas y Carlitos estaban en la clase de Químicas.

Tommy y Carlitos ponen un líquido transparente dentro de un frasco, y luego ponen una esfera pequeña de color azul, y esta comienza a tomar formas mientras flota en el líquido. Hasta que el liquido se vuelve de un color azul fosforescente!.

- Recuerdo este proyecto – le dice Carlitos sonriendo a Tommy.

Tommy lo mira – Si… Y recuerdo que luego el frasco comenzó a temblar y todo el liquido salto sobre nosotros! – dice riendo.

- Es verdad! Ja! Lo había olvidado – le aclara sonriendo.

En la mesa detrás de ellos, Kimy, Amy y Lily estaban con el mismo experimento.

Kimy pone una esfera de color purpura, y luego el liquido se vuelve purpura fosforescente.

Amy se apoya de codos contra la mesa mientras observa el frasco – Como hace esto? – les pregunta a Kimy y Lily.

Lily mira a Kimy - … No sabemos… - le responden ambas.

- Se podría decir que es algo inexplicable – le dice Lily.

- O bien que no estudiamos bien! – le dice Kimy riendo junto con Lily.

Unas mesas más atrás, Sonic, Colas y Phily hacían lo mismo.

Colas pone una esfera de color verde, que hace que el líquido tome un color verde fosforescente.

- Si tuviera toda mi inteligencia, esto me parecería un juego – dice Colas sonriendo.

- Esto es muy aburrido… - dice Phily mirando el experimento sin mucho interés.

Sonic mira a Phily - … Oigan… - Colas y Phily miran a Sonic – Que tal si hacemos esto un poco más entretenido?...

Sonic tomas 5 esferas mas, y las arroja dentro del liquido!.

-SONIC QUE HACES? – le pregunta Colas un poco sobre exaltado!.

Phily mira el frasco muy emocionado – Vamos a ver qué ocurre con esto! – le responde Sonic.

Dentro del frasco, todas las esferas flotan, haciendo que el líquido comience a tomar muchos colores fosforescentes distintos a la vez!.

Colas ve el frasco impresionado – Ves Colas? – le pregunta Sonic viendo la expresión de asombro de Colas – Genial! No?.

Colas mira el frasco impresionado – Sonic yo no creo que esto… - pero Colas se calla porque el profesor comienza a hablar.

- Habrán visto que los líquidos en sus frascos han tomado un color fluorescente de acuerdo al color de la esfera que le pusieron dentro! – dice el profesor y todos le prestan atención – Ahora, miren lo que ocurre si apago la luz…

El profesor apaga la luz del laboratorio de Químicas, y todos los frascos de los alumnos brillan intensamente de un color distinto!.

Tommy y Carlitos, al igual que Kimy, Amy y Lily, miran sus frascos brillar de un color muy fuerte!.

Amy mira el frasco brillar – Que bonito – dice sonriendo.

- Vieron que brillo? – les dice el profesor sonriendo.

- Eh… Profesor? – se escucha la voz nerviosa de Sonic y todos voltean a verlo.

El frasco de ellos temblaba rápidamente, liberando varias burbujas de distintos colores fluorescentes. Phily y Colas se alejan un poco del frasco – Eh… Es normal que haga esto? – le pregunta Sonic algo nervioso.

Afuera de la clase, se ve la puerta cerrada del laboratorio de químicas y la ventana oscura, y luego se oye una fuerte explosión dentro del laboratorio, y un liquido de varios colores impacta contra la ventana desde dentro!.

* * *

Mientras, en la clase de Matemáticas de Nudillos, Angélica y Susie.

La maestra estaba escribiendo unas ecuaciones inentendibles en la pizarra.

Y Nudillos, no entendía nada! – … Esto-es-horrible…

- Ja! Nostras ya vimos esto! No nos va a costar nada! – le dice Angélica a Nudillos en voz baja mientras le saca la lengua.

- Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte! – le dice Nudillos en voz baja algo enojado.

- No! – le dice Angélica aun sacándole la lengua.

- Ya basta ustedes dos! – les regaña Susie en voz baja, quien estaba sentada atrás de Angélica – Los van a enviar a Dirección!.

- Echidna! – se escucha la voz de la maestra llamándolo!.

Nudillos la ve mirándolo – Ah! Eh… Si? – le pregunta Nudillos algo nervioso.

- Ven, pasa y has esta Ecuación…

Nudillos la mira sin habla! – Ah… Eh…

Nudillos se levanta lentamente de su asiento y se dirige a la pizarra – Haber que le parece esto – dice Angélica en voz baja riéndose malignamente, y Susie la mira algo enojada.

Nudillos se para frente a la pizarra, mira la ecuación, y luego voltea y mira a la maestra.

- Adelante – le dice la maestra sonriendo.

Nudillos vuelve su mirada hacia la ecuación…

"P = RB/V-B – A/V2 * X2+B2"…

- …?...

Nudillos no entendía nada! Y toma la tiza, y acerca su mano hacia el símbolo = para responder a la ecuación…

Nudillos se puso muy nervioso tanto que se estiraba el cuello de su camisa con su otra mano, y sus anteojos se resbalaban por el sudor que caía por su frente…

La tiza temblaba en la mano de Nudillos quien no sabía que responder a esa ecuación…

Susie lo mira algo preocupada, y Angélica lo mira sonriendo malignamente…

Nudillos traga saliva, y cuando comienza a hacer un punto en la pizarra para comenzar!... El timbre del receso suena…

- Bueno chicos no se olviden de estudiar para el examen de mañana – les recuerda la maestra mientras todos salen.

- EXAMEN? – le preguntan sorprendidos Angélica, Susie y Nudillos! Quien aun estaba en la pizarra con la tiza en la mano de los nervios que tenia!.

- Si chicos, no se olviden de estudiar! – les dice la maestra mientras sale de la clase.

Los tres quedan con la boca abierta.

- Ja! Hubieras visto tu cara Echidna! – le dice Angélica burlonamente.

- UY! Ya cállate ANGELICA! – le dice Nudillos Furioso!.

* * *

Ya en la Cafetería.

Tommy y Sonic estaban en la fila de comida esperando sus bandejas.

- Sonic como…

- Lo siento! Si? Fue un accidente – le dice Sonic sonriéndole avergonzado a Tommy, quien aun tenía un poco de liquido verde en el cabello.

- Si, como digas – le dice Tommy algo enojado, mientras le sirven su comida, pero cuando avanza un pie lo hace caer al suelo sobre su bandeja de comida! – AH! PERO QUE DEMONIOS? - Tommy se voltea y ve al chico de cabello rojo y a la chica Fox de cabello purpura que le habían arrojado la bola de papel el día anterior!.

- JAJA! Eres un tonto Pickles! – le dice el chico de cabello Rojo, y ambos comienzan a reír!.

Tommy los mira muy confundido! – _"Porque hacen esto?... Acaso… Yo era un… tonto?..."._

Sonic viene rápidamente y empuja al Pelirrojo por la espalda! – CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA EH?.

Los demás los ven desde una de las mesas! – Problemas! – dice Lily en señal de Alerta! Y Nudillos y los demás los ven! Al igual que Zeta, quien se levanta rápidamente!.

- NO TE METAS HEDGEHOG! – le dice el Pelirrojo muy enojado!. Ambos se quedan viendo pecho a pecho de una manera amenazadora!.

- Necesitas ayuda Sonic? – le pregunta Zeta acercándose viendo al pelirrojo muy enojado.

- Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo! – dice Nudillos acercándose por detrás junto con Phily, Colas y Carlitos!.

Nudillos aprieta sus puños! – No te metas con nuestros amigos – le dice Phily.

El Pelirrojo los mira en silencio…

Carlitos levanta a Tommy del suelo.

- QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – les pregunta el Director Pang Born acercándose rápidamente.

- Sonic empezó – le dice el Pelirrojo.

- QUE?.

- Suficiente Hedgehog! – le dice el Director.

- Pero Direc… - el Director lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia la Dirección!.

- Director Sonic no empezó! – le grita Colas!.

- Basta Colas es inútil – le dice Nudillos – No va a pasar nada, solo lo regañara.

- Jeje – se ríe el chico Pelirrojo.

- … Y tú qué?... MEJOR VETE ANTES DE QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA! – le dice Nudillos muy enojado mientras se acerca a él rápidamente!.

- Basta Nudillos! No causes más problemas! – le dice Colas sujetándolo.

Nudillos lo mira – Colas tiene razón Nudillos – le dice Zeta.

Nudillos ve a Zeta, decide detenerse y Colas le suelta el brazo.

- Un Nerd como tu darme una paliza? JA! – Nudillos lo mira muy enojado, y el Pelirrojo se aleja con la Fox riéndose.

- Ralph y Jazmin… - dice Zeta, y todos lo miran – Ja! Se creen libres de hacer lo que se les antoje…

- Tommy estas bien? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Eh, Si si! Estoy bien – le dice Tommy limpiándose la ropa! – Esto está mal… - le dice Tommy - … Tengo que descubrir algunas cosas de mi…

* * *

**Fin Parte 9!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido! **

**Saludos! : )**


	11. Parte 10

**Parte 10**

En la oficina del Director.

-Siéntate Hedgehog! – le dice el Director sentando a Sonic en la silla!.

El Director se acerca a la ventana – Ya le dije que quien empezó fue ese pelirrojo! No yo! – le dice Sonic!.

El Director se apoya en la ventana en silencio dándole la espalda a Sonic - … Hedgehog no te creo…

-Pero porque? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido!.

- Por lo que escribiste en el baño sobre mi! – le dice volteándose y mirándolo muy enojado!.

- Que? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido! – Que escribí sobre usted?.

- No te hagas Hedgehog! Tu sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú quien escribió eso en el baño de chicos!.

- PERO QUE ERA?.

- No me lo hagas recordar! – le dice el Director y luego se toma la cabeza en señal de vergüenza! – Además lo escribiste con tinta permanente...

- Pero… Que era?...

- RETIRATE HEDGEHOG! – le dice el Director muy enojado!.

- Si si! – le dice Sonic saliendo rápidamente de la Oficina muy nervioso!.

Mientras.

-Si! Gane otra vez! – dice Ron triunfante al haberle ganado por sexta vez consecutiva a Nudillos en el Ajedrez!.

Nudillos aun seguía viendo el tablero sin entender! – Cielos Nudillos me extraña de ti – dice Roberto.

-Si! Tu generalmente siempre ganas! – agrega Jeremy.

- "_Sigo sin entender este juego"_ – piensa Nudillos!...

- Bueno chicos pues tal parece que hay un nuevo Campeón! – dice Jeremy apoyándose contra su silla victorioso, cuando se puede ver que tres chicos se paran detrás de el.

- Jeremy… - le dice una voz detrás de el.

Jeremy se pone muy nervioso y se para rápidamente de la silla! – Ah! Eh… Rick… eh… Hola que tal? Jeje – lo saluda Jeremy muy nervioso!.

Rick es un Equidna de cabello rojo igual que Nudillos, de una figura muy corpulenta, que tenía una mirada algo violenta, y grandes Nudillos. Usaba una remera manga corta deportiva azul, un pantalón vaquero y unas zapatillas desanudadas blancas. Quien estaba acompañado de un chico de cabello rubio y otro de cabello morado que vestían igual que el.

-… La tarea que pedí que me hicieras esta lista?...

- Eh… - Jeremy se pone muy nervioso – Mira… Rick… Este… no…

Jeremy es tomado del cuello de su camisa y apoyado contra la pared violentamente! – ESCUCHAME! – le dice Rick muy enojado! - MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE LISTA PARA ESTA TARDE O SI NO…

-Qué? – le pregunta Nudillos levantándose de su silla. Nudillos se acerca lentamente hacia él hasta que quedan frente a frente - … No seas estúpido y has tu tarea…

Rick suelta a Jeremy quien cae al suelo - … Porque no mejor tú haces mi tarea eh?... – le dice Rick viendo amenazadoramente a Nudillos.

Ambos se quedan viendo, mientras Jeremy, Roberto y Ron los miran muy nerviosos! – Que pasa aquí? – se escucha la voz de un hombre. Rick y Nudillos ven al Director Pang Born parado frente a ellos.

Rick mira a Nudillos nuevamente – Nada Director… - dice aun viendo a Nudillos amenazadoramente – Ya nos íbamos…

Nudillos lo sigue viendo amenazadoramente – Con esa apariencia no me causas más que gracia – le dice Rick y Nudillos lo mira algo sorprendido por lo que le dijo. Rick y los demás chicos se van de ahí.

- Jeremy estas bien? – le pregunta Roberto.

- Si estoy bien – le responde Jeremy – Me arrugo la ropa! – dice acomodándose – Nudillos tomaste un alto porcentaje de riesgo de ir al Hospital al hacerle frente a Rick!.

- Que? – le pregunta Nudillos viéndolo confundido.

- Rick ya envió a un chico al Hospital por haberle tirado sin querer un fideo sobre su pierna!.

_Súper Flash Back!_

_Un Rabbit de cabello marrón iba a sentarse con su comida cuando un Cat de otra mesa pone su pie y lo hace tirar sus fideos al suelo!. _

_-Cielos! No salpique a nadie verdad? – dice mirando a todas partes, cuando ve algo que lo deja muy asustado!._

_Un fideo! Había caído en la pierna de Rick!._

_Rick mira al Rabbit muy enojado!._

– …_Uy…_

_Fin Súper Flash Back!_

Nudillos queda pensativo…

_Flash Back_

– _Con esa apariencia no me causas más que gracia…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mientras.

Zeta y Kimi estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio escolar.

-Me pregunto que le estará diciendo Pang Born a So… - Zeta se da cuenta que Kimy lo mira como hipnotizada - … Eh… Kimy…

Kimy sale de su trance de enamoramiento – Eh? Ah! Qué? Que decias? Jeje – le pregunta muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Que Ah! Mira! Ahí viene Sonic – le dice Zeta.

Kimy voltea y ve a Sonic venir caminando algo enojado.

- Sonic estas bien? – le pregunta Kimy.

- Viejo… Que paso? – le pregunta Zeta.

- Ese Director Pang Born me tiene contra las cuerdas – Sonic se sienta junto a Kimy – Siempre me está controlando y ni siquiera sé porque!.

- Tal vez sea por lo que escribiste en el baño acerca de él – le comenta Zeta.

- Pero que cosa era?.

Zeta lo mira confundido - … Acaso… No lo recuerdas?...

-Eh… - Sonic se pone nervioso – No! Hace mucho que no uso el baño de aquí!.

- Ah… Está bien – Sonic se alivia – Oigan! Recuerden que este fin de semana es el gran día! – les comenta Zeta muy alegre!.

Sonic y Kimy se miran confundidos – Ah si! Eso… que… íbamos a hacer si! Lo recordamos! Jeje! – le dice Kimy riéndose junto con Sonic muy nerviosos!.

-Escaparnos con nuestros instrumentos a buscar suerte a Los Angeles!...

…

Sonic y Kimy se miran - … Bueno eso no estaba en los planes!…

**Fin Parte 10!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido! **

**Saludos! : )**


	12. Parte 11

**Parte 11**

Mientras.

Amy y Lily entran al baño de chicas y comienzan a lavarse las manos.

- Y? Que tal este nuevo ambiente? – le pregunta Lily.

- Bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando – le aclara Amy sonriendo.

- Amy! Al fin te encontramos! – dicen Jenny entrando al baño junto con Akumi.

- Ah! Hola chicas – las saluda Amy.

- Hola - las saluda Lily.

Jenny y Akumi se quedan mirándola – Eh… Nos disculpas Liliana? Tratamos de hablar aquí…

… Lily las mira sorprendida, al igual que Amy… - Eh… Seguro… - dice Lily y sale del baño.

- CIELOS AMY PERO QUE HACIAS HABLANDO CON LILIANA? – le pregunta Akumi!.

- YO? Este… NADA NADA! SOLO CHARLABAMOS! – le responde Amy algo nerviosa.

- Y se puede saber desde cuando charlas con tu ENEMIGA NUMERO UNO? – le pregunta Jenny!.

- QUE? DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?

- Ella pelea contigo por ser la más popular! Y tú le hablas así como si nada? – le pregunta Akumi!.

- Eh bueno pues… No es tan mala! – les responde Amy muy nerviosa!.

- NO? INCLUSIVE DESPUES DE HABERTE DECLARADO LA COMPETENCIA POR QUIEN SE QUEDA CON EL MUCHACHO? – le pregunta Jenny!.

- … Muchacho?... – Amy queda muy confundida… - … Que Muchacho?...

- SONIKKU! AMY QUE TE PASA? – le pregunta Jenny ya algo cansada!.

…

Amy queda pensativa… - … Sonikku?... - … - Sonikku es SONIC! NO PUEDE SER! – dice Amy algo enojada! – UYYY! ESA LILY LA VOY A… - Amy comienza a pensarlo bien – _"Lily no sabe nada de esto, o por lo menos no se lo dijeron… Igual no le prestaría atención a Sonic… Creo… Más le vale que no… Será mejor que no se lo diga ni nada por si acaso" – _Amy mira a Jenny y Akumi – Eh… No importa! No pasa nada ya la tengo bajo control jeje – les dice Amy algo nerviosa.

-No importa? Segura? – le pregunta Jenny algo confundida.

- Si! No hay problema! – les dice Amy sonriéndoles nerviosa!.

- Bueno… Aun así por si acaso realizaremos el Plan de mañana! – le dice Jenny!.

- Si! La haremos quedar como una perdedora! Ya compre el tarro de Pintura verde Jenny – le dice Akumi a Jenny muy emocionada.

- QUE? UN MOMENTO UN MOMENTO!... De qué Plan están hablando? Que planean?.

- Recuerda que fue tu Plan el de se le caiga el Tarro de Pintura encima en la puerta de la Cafeteria! No me digas que te arrepentiste! YA COMPRE EL TARRO DE PINTURA! – le dice Akumi!.

- QUE? Eh… Chicas se cancela el Plan Inmediatamente! – les dice Amy!.

Jenny y Akumi se miran mutuamente - … NAAA!... – se dicen riéndose entre sí!.

- Este Plan es Fabuloso! Lo haremos igual! Nos vemos luego Amy! – se despide Jenny y sale del baño junto con Akumi.

Amy se queda sola en el baño - … Oh oh…

* * *

Luego, ya todos estaban saliendo de la Escuela, y los chicos se iban caminando…

- Entonces, ya todo está claro? Supongo que con este segundo día de Clases ya se guían! – les dice Susie.

- Yo ya estoy bien! – le dice Colas – Tengo dos hermanas menores, que son amigas de Crema, mi madre está embarazada de por lo menos 6 meses! Y conocí a mi padre!.

- Yo tambien – agrega Crema – Y Tengo una Hermana mayor…

- Hermana Mayor? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Si! Y mi mama sigue igual que siempre! – agrega Crema.

- Que bien! – les dice Susie y luego mira a los demás que iban caminando frente a ellos – Y ustedes? Todo está… - Tommy, Sonic, Kimy, Amy y Nudillos se veían muy preocupados… - … bien?...

Lily se acerca a Amy – Amy pasa algo?.

- Que? Eh… No! No nada! Jeje – le responde Amy muy nerviosa y Lily la mira sospechosamente – _"Todavía no puedo creer que Lily quisiera robarme a mi Sonic!"_

Luego.

Tommy y Dil llegan a su casa y entran.

-Hermano quieres jugar conmigo en la Consola? Sé que estas muy ocupado pero…

- No Dil ahora no estoy de ánimos…

Tommy se veía muy desanimado y sube por las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras que Dil se queda abajo observándolo…

Nudillos entra a su casa.

-Nudillos ya llegaste! – le dice su madre quien estaba vestida con su ropa deportiva Adidas y haciendo ejercicios con unas pesas de mano en el Living!.

- Oh! Hola! Jeje – la saluda Nudillos algo sorprendido por verla así!.

- Nudillos! – se escucha la voz de su padre llamándolo!. Adrian sale de la Cocina y entra al Living con una pila de Libros entre sus Brazos! De Quimica, Física, Matemáticas, Biología, etc.!...

… Nudillos queda con la boca abierta… - Ya llegaron los libros que encargaste por Correo! Listo para leerlos?...

… Nudillos lo mira sin palabras, y se desmaya!...

Amy y Akari llegan a su casa.

- Amy! Akari! Ya llegaron? – les pregunta Amayo desde la cocina mientras secaba algunos platos!.

- Si mama somos nosotras! – le grita Amy desde la puerta – Subiré a estudiar – le comenta Amy a Akari.

- A estudiar mi entrada a tu Grupo? – le pregunta Akari.

Amy mira a su hermana menor - … Akari… no creo que quieras entrar al grupo… - le dice Amy y comienza a subir las escaleras. Mientras que Akari se queda abajo, viéndola confundida…

Sonic y Ray se detienen junto con Carlitos y Kimy frente a su casa – Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sonic – se despide Carlitos.

- Carlitos yo entrare en un momento… - le dice Kimy.

Carlitos la mira confundido, y luego mira a Sonic – Eh… De acuerdo…

Kimy se queda viéndolo, hasta que entra a la casa – Sonic que haremos? – le pregunta Kimy muy preocupada!.

- No se… Esto ya es grave! Ni siquiera se adonde queda ese tal "Los Ángeles"!.

- No queda cerca de aquí! Esto es extraño – dice Kimi sin aun poder creerlo – A Zeta le gustaba el Rock, pero no tanto como para querer escaparse de su casa!...

Ambos quedan muy pensativos…

* * *

Más tarde, ya era de noche.

Tommy estaba en su habitación.

- Haber que tengo aquí – dice viendo algunos DVD's que tenia sobre la mesa de su Computadora. Lee el Titulo de uno de los DVD'S – _"Primer Filme"_… Esto, esto fue hecho hace dos meses! – dice al ver la fecha! – Es el único hasta ahora que fue hecho por mi… Lo veré – Tommy lo pone en su computadora, y su cara de expectación y alegría, rápidamente pasan a una de desilusión total!. - … Esto… A-P-E-S-T-A… - dice Avergonzado, pero de repente, su cara de Vergüenza pasa a una de Gracia – JAJA! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ES POR ESTO! SEGURO QUE ES POR ESTO!...

En la casa Equidna.

Nudillos estaba parado frente a la ventana de su habitación viendo la Noche estrellada, cuando alguien golpea la puerta de su Habitación – Nudillos ya baja a comer – le dice Adrian.

_- _De acuerdo – le responde a su padre.

Nudillos baja y se sienta a comer – Pondré el Televisor para ver qué hay de bueno – dice María limpiándose el sudor que obtuvo por tanto ejercicio.

- _"El uso de los lentes de Contacto ha aumentado, la gente ahora siempre obta por utilizarlos…_

Nudillos queda sorprendido al ver como era el método de utilización de los lentes de Contacto!.

- Siempre me pregunte porque no los usas – dice María…

- Que cosa? – le pregunta Nudillos confundido.

- Tus lentes de Contacto! – le responde María! – Tu padre los compro hace un mes y todavía ni siquiera has abierto su recipiente!...

Nudillos queda pensativo… - ESO ES! – Nudillos se levanta de la mesa y corre subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación!.

Sus padre se quedan viéndolo muy confundidos! - … Cuando tienes ganas de ir, tienes que ir… - comenta Adrian.

Nudillos entra corriendo a su habitación, y busca en sus cajones y encuentra el recipiente con los Lentes de Contacto! – Si! – dice muy alegre. Luego mira alrededor de su habitación a todos los libros y los posters. Nudillos lo piensa un momento y luego abre rápidamente su armario con toda su ropa!. Nudillos la mira, y la saca a toda rápidamente!.

En la casa Rose.

Amy estaba en su habitación recostada sobre su cama pensando en qué hacer con el Plan que tenían sus "Amigas" para con Lily – Esto está mal… - Amy lo piensa - … Que hare? – Comienza a pensar, y su rostro de "Preocupación" pasa a uno de "Decisión y Seguridad"!.

En la casa Finster.

Kimi aun seguía muy preocupada - … Debo habla otra vez con Sonic… - Kimy sale corre bajando por las escaleras.

- Kimy adónde vas? – le pregunta Carlitos quien subía por las escaleras.

- Eh, a hablar con Sonic Urgente! Ahora regreso! – le dice y sale rápido de la casa.

En la casa Hedgehog.

Kimy golpea la puerta, hasta que Ray atiende la puerta – Hola Kimy! Buscan a mi Hermano?.

- Si Ray por favor podrías llamarlo?.

- Seguro, SONIC! TE BUSCA KIMY! – le grita Ray desde la puerta.

Sonic baja por las escaleras y va con Kimy – Sonic perdona que venga a estas horas pero es que estoy muy preocupada!.

- No te preocupes Kimi! – le dice Sonic sonriendo.

- Pe Pero que haremos? – le pregunta muy nerviosa!.

Sonic le pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y la mira - … Kimy lo único que tenemos que hacer… es decirle la verdad…

* * *

**Fin Parte 11!.**

**Espero los haya entretenido! **

**Saludos! : )**


	13. Parte 12! Final!

**Parte 12**

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela.

Jeremy es sujetado contra la pared! – Y MI TAREA? – le pregunta Rick muy enojado!.

Ron y Roberto estaban siendo sujetados por los chicos que acompañaban a Rick!.

Jeremy, quien estaba muy nervioso, mira a Rick fijamente… - … No eres mi jefe… - le dice mirándolo con Decisión!...

- Con que si eh? – dice Rick comenzando a estirar su puño cerrado – Como tú quieras…

- Volviste? No te cansas de fastidiar? – le pregunta una voz, Rick voltea a mirar y ve a Nudillos!; Nudillos llevaba un pantalón vaquero oscuro, zapatillas Nike rojas con una línea verde a los bordes, una camisa marrón oscuro abierta y esta vez no usaba lentes!.

- NUDILLOS? – se pregunta Jeremy muy sorprendido!.

- Wow… - Rick lo mira sorprendido y suelta a Jeremy – Tu nuevo estilo no te queda mal Equidna – le dice acercándose a él – Ahora porque no te quitas ese estúpido disfraz y te pones el tonto traje de Nerd devuelta?...

Nudillos lo mira algo enojado - … No me hagas enojar Rick…

Rick lo mira confiado – En serio? Y que vas a... – Nudillos le cierra la boca dándole un rápido pero fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire! – Uff!... Qué demonios HACES? – le pregunta Rick muy enojado!.

- Nada, solo dándote algo que te mereces – le dice Nudillos sonriendo muy tranquilo.

Jeremy, Ron y Roberto lo miran sin poder creerlo! Al igual que los amigos de Rick!.

Rick se enoja mucho mientras se sigue tomando el estomago y corre hacia Nudillos y trata de darle un golpe rápido en la cabeza pero Nudillos lo esquiva agachándose y lo empuja por detrás haciéndolo caer!.

Los amigos de Rick inmediatamente acuden a levantarlo – Entonces, ya dejaras toda esa tontería? – le pregunta Nudillos viéndolo sonriendo.

Rick lo mira muy enojado mientras sus amigos tratan de ayudarlo – Que paso aquí? – pregunta el Directos Pang Born al ver a Rick siendo sujetado por sus amigos – Que le ocurre Brave? – le pregunta viendo a Rick – Quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería? Se siente mal?.

Rick mira nuevamente a Nudillos muy enojado - … No-pasa-nada…

Nudillos sonríe, y ve que Rick se va junto con sus amigos.

Nudillos voltea, y ve como Jeremy, Roberto y Ron lo miran sin palabras! - … Nudillos… Que te paso?... – le pregunta Jeremy.

- Si si! Te vez muy bien! – agrega Ron!.

- Que cambio de imagen! – agrega Roberto!.

- Si verdad? – les dice Nudillos sonriendo – Al volví a mi viejo estilo…

- Viejo estilo? Yo nunca te había visto así – le comenta Jeremy.

- VIEJO ESTILO? EH… QUIERO DECIR NUEVO! NUEVO ESTILO! JEJE! – se ríe Nudillos muy nervioso!.

- Entonces… Ya no estarás con nosotros? – le pregunta Jeremy.

- Mmm… Seguiremos siendo amigos, no se preocupen – les dice Nudillos…

... Jeremy, Ron y Roberto lo miran, y sonrien alegres...

Mientras.

Sonic y Kimy se encuentran con zeta.

- Cielos aun estoy muy emocionado por lo de este fin de semana! Sera genial!...

Sonic y Kimy se miran – Zeta tenemos que hablar…

- Que ocurre?.

- Has pensado bien en lo que vas a hacer? – le pregunta Kimy.

- En lo que hare? Lo que vamos! No querrás decir?.

- No Zeta lo que "vas" no lo que "vamos" – le dice Kimy.

- De que estás hablando?.

- Kimy y yo decidimos no ir – le responde Sonic.

- QUE? PORQUE?.

- Porque está mal Zeta! Somos muy jóvenes y ya pensábamos en irnos de nuestras casas para ir a un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos! No pensaste en tu padre? Estaría muy preocupado! Y no es correcto ni responsable… - le dice Kimy…

Zeta lo piensa… - … Yo…

-"Yo" nada Zeta! – le dice Kimy! Sonic la mira sorprendido! – No permitiré que vallas!...

…

… Zeta no sabía que decir… - … Tienen razón… Je, creo que no pensé bien las cosas... – les dice sonriendo…

Kimy y Sonic sonríen – … Me alegro mucho Zeta… – dice Kimy sonriendo…

- Pero… la banda… - comienza a decir Zeta.

- La "Banda"… Tal vez no funcione por ahora… - le dice Sonic…

- QUE? PORQUE? – le pregunta Zeta sin poder creerlo!.

- Porque… Apestamos… - le dice Kimy sonriendo – Tendriamos que practicar… Y mucho…

- Si! Probé en usarla, y no sirvo… - agrega Sonic.

- Pero… Con quien Practicare las canciones?... – pregunta Zeta algo triste…

- Alguien hablo de Banda y de Practicar Canciones? – pregunta una voz detrás de el…

Sonic mira a la persona, y no lo podía creer! – VE-VE-VECTOR?.

-Ese es mi nombre! No lo gastes! – le dice Jet!; VECTOR!: "CROCODILE" Conocido personaje del Team Chaotix!; Quien estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos auriculares, un pantalón de Jean y zapatos negros, era un poco más alto que Zeta…

- A-ESTO-ESTO ES...

- Si, Banda… Porque preguntas Jet? – le pregunta Zeta.

- Porque Espio y yo también queremos formar una banda, y nos falta un Guitarrista… - le comenta Jet señalando a Espio; ESPIO!: "CHAMELEON" Conocido personaje del Team Chaotix!; Quien estaba usando una chaqueta azul claro , con una remera blanca abajo y unos pantalones de Jean con zapatillas blancas, tenía la misma estatura que Sonic…

- TU-TU TAMBIEN?... – pregunta Sonic sin palabras!.

- HEY! Y YO? – pregunta una voz detrás de ellos!.

- Ah! Y este pequeñín de Charmy!; CHARMY!: "BEE" Conocido personaje del Team Chaotix!; Charmy estaba más alto! Tenía la estatura de Dil, no volaba, y usaba una Chaqueta amarilla con un pantalón negro con zapatillas blancas!

Todos habían cambiado en su aspecto Físico…

- … - Sonic…

- Sonic estas bien? – le pregunta Kimy.

Zeta lo piensa un momento - … Sonic, Kimy… Podría yo…

- Tienes todo el permiso! – le dice Kimy sonriendo.

Zeta sonríe, y se va a hablar con Vector, Espio y Charmy…

Kimy lo mira y sonríe, y luego voltea su mirada a Sonic quien aun estaba sorprendido! – Sonic seguro que estas bien?...

- … Yo…

Mientras.

Tommy camina por entre los casilleros…

- OYE PICKLES!- lo llama alguien y Tommy voltea y eran Ralph y Jazmin! – TUS PELICULAS… APESTAN!...

Tommy los mira, y camina hacia ellos – Que? Quieres pelear? Pues vamos! – dice Ralph.

Tommy lo mira – Ya me cansaste sabes? Te crees mejor que yo solo por actuar de esa manera tan "Estúpida"? – Ralph y Jazmin lo miran sorprendidos… - Sabes si no te gustan mis Películas no las veas, nadie te obliga… Además, esto es solo mi comienzo… Ya que con los Fracasos se aprende, y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo… - Ralph y Jazmin no lo podían creer! – Además… Tu… No tienes tantos amigos como yo tengo… - dice, y Carlitos, Sonic, Colas, Phily, Nudillos, Lily, Amy, Kimy, Crema, Dil, Ray, Susie y inclusive Angélica "sin querer", vienen con él!.

Ralph y Jazmin los miran muy nerviosos!...

Tommy se da vuelta y se va con todos ellos, mientras que Ralph y Jazmin quedan sin palabras, pero Nudillos pasa frente a ellos se voltea y le da un gran puñetazo de callado a Ralph!.

- AUCH! QUE HACES? – le grita Ralph mientras se alejan!.

Tommy mira a Nudillos – Nudillos eso ya no era necesario – le dice Tommy.

- Lo sé, es solo que quería darle un puñetazo – le dice Nudillos sonriendo y Tommy le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde, ya en la Cafetería.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Colas ve a Vector, Espio y Charmy sentados en una mesa hablando con Zeta y queda impresionado! – Valla… Ellos también están aquí… No deben recordar nada…

- Eso creo – agrega Sonic.

- Demonios tenemos que aguantar sus locuras también aquí? – pregunta Nudillos tomándose la cabeza.

- Así parece – le dice Crema riéndose un poco.

- Pero… Si ellos están aquí… Eso quiere decir que TODOS LOS DEMAS PUEDEN ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL GLOBO! – dice Colas muy sorprendido!.

- Tú crees… Que los demás… - comienza a hablar Sonic..

- Conocen a esos tres? – le pregunta Kimy interrumpiendo sorprendida!.

- Si, son viejos amigos de nuestro mundo – le responde Amy tranquilamente.

Los Rugrats no podían creerlo! – Pero no recuerdan nada, ya que ellos AHHH! – Amy ve que Lily está por entrar a la Cafetería y Jenny y Akumi la esperan a ambos lados de la puerta con un Tarro de pintura verde cada una! – NOOO! – grita Amy mientras corre hacia Lily.

Lily la ve venir corriendo – Amy?...

Amy salta sobre Lily y ambas caen al suelo justo cuando Jenny y Akumi tiran el tarro de pintura! Y ambas se lo arrojan accidentalmente entre sí!.

- NOOO! MI CABELLO! – grita Jenny muy asustada!.

- QUE ASCO! – agrega Akumi al verse bañada en pintura verde toda escurrida!.

Jenny ve a Amy quien aun estaba tirada en el suelo con Lily, muy enojada! – TU! TU ESTAS FUERA DEL GRUPO! ERES UNA TONTA!.

- YO? ESCUCHENME LO QUE ESTABAN POR HACER NO ESTABA NADA BIEN! Y NO LES VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAN ESO A MI AMIGA! – les dice Amy muy decidida!.

- UYYY! – Jenny sale de la Cafetería muy enfadada junto con Akumi quien aun se mira toda la ropa sucia!.

- Wow, gracias Amy – le agradece Lily desde el piso.

- No hay porque! – le dice Amy sonriendo y ayudándole a levantarse.

- Oye, pero porque era eso de la Pintura contra mí? – le pregunta Lily.

- AH! ESO! ESTE… BUENO... POR NADA! SOLO PARA MOLESTARTE! JEJE! – le responde Amy muy nerviosa! Y Lily la mira muy confundida.

Amy y Lily se levantan, y Akary se cerca a ellas – Amy…

- Que sucede Akary? – le pregunta Amy.

- Sabes… Yo solo quería unirme al grupo para ser como tu… - Amy la mira comprensivamente - Pero ahora… vero que estaba equivocada, y tú estabas en lo correcto al no dejarme unir…

Amy mira a su hermana menor – Me alegro que hayas comprendido Hermanita…

_Amy, Lily y Akary se unen nuevamente a los chicos en la mesa_

_- Bueno, pues ahora todo está arreglado! – dice Tommy!._

_- Exactamente! – agregan Phily y Lily!._

_- Fuerte y claro! – agregan Ray y Dil!._

_- Así es Ray! – le dice Sonic haciéndole coscorrones mientras Susie los mira y se ríe!._

_- Que suerte! – agrega Amy!._

_- Me alegro por ello! – agrega Kimy!._

_- Ya todo se soluciono! – agrega Carlitos!._

_- Así tenía que ser! – agrega Colas!._

_- Lo mejor! – agrega Crema!._

_- Si si… - dice Nudillos estirándose, mientras Angélica se acerca por detrás con un plato de Espaguetis! – Al final todo salió bien! – dice sonriendo muy confiado, y Angélica le tira los Espaguetis con salsa en la cabeza! – QUE DEMO… - Nudillos se voltea y ve a Angélica sonriéndole! – UYYY! ANGELICA TE VOY A…_

_Tommy, Sonic, Kimy, Amy, Carlitos, Colas, Lily, Crema, Phily, Ray, Dil, Akary, Susie y Angélica comienzan a reír, inclusive Nudillos!._

_Todos ríen, como un gran equipo!._

* * *

**FIN PARTE 12 Y FIN DEL FIC!.**

**GRACIAS A SOMBRA DE MALDAD Y A ACOSTA PEREZ JOSE RAMIRO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECOMENDACIONES!**

**ESPERO LOS HAYA ENTRETENIDO, YA QUE ESE, ES MI PROPOSITO PRINCIPAL!**

**SALUDOS Y HASTA MUY PRONTO!**

**DEMASIADO PRONTO DIRIA! JAJA!**

**SALUDOS!**

**(GENERACION '91) Vuelta a clases**


End file.
